Metalepsis
by Makita
Summary: Metalepsis: figura retórica que consiste en expresar algo sugiriendo otra cosa. Complica la comunicación y empeora las relaciones humanas. Mal término para comenzar a conocer a alguien que odiabas. ItachixDeidara YAOI Cap 8 arriba!
1. El libro Perdido

N/A: Hola lectores (as) xd. Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, en nuevo fandom: Naruto. Y nada más y nada menos que una pareja YAOI ItaxDei. Así que cuidado los homofóbicos.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de animé Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines de entretención._

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capítulo 1: El libro perdido**

Una hoja de papel amarillento dio vuelta de izquierda a derecha. Los ojos de Itachi Uchiha siguieron las letras que yacían impresas en aquel resto de papel viejo, de arriba a abajo. Las sensaciones que trasmitía el libro le identificaban: la desazón, los despropósitos y la falta de identidad del protagonista. No es que el fuera eso, no. Pero algunos sentimientos coincidían dolorosamente; la soledad y las influencias de los otros, el saber que el destino es irremediable y estático. Seguía su camino ciegamente, intentando no ver atrás o desviarse. El protagonista sabía como iba a terminar todo, sin embargo, continuaba con su aguda existencia.

Itachi apretó sus labios invisiblemente. Aquel libro era como una tortura deliciosa, no podía parar de leer. Pensaba en sí mismo, como si hubiese salido de su cuerpo y se observara desde afuera, desde arriba: su actitud seguiría siendo impávida, desinteresada, exponiendo una belleza frívola inalcanzable para los demás seres que lo rodeaban. Nunca jamás nadie sabría lo que él sabía acerca de sí mismo, de cómo las emociones que le trasmitían esas letras flameaban en su interior.

Respiraba imperceptiblemente, con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Sólo se movió un poco cuando el respaldo de roca sólida de la cueva comenzó a generarle molestias en la espalda. Era inevitable apartarse totalmente el ambiente que envolvía el escondite de la organización Akatsuki; llegaba hasta sus oídos la voz inconfundible de Hidán predicando su religión. Algunos reían y otros como Sasori se retiraba del lugar, sin pizca de cortesía. A pesar de que los ruidos subían en volumen, no despegó su atención del libro. Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente la cubierta aterciopelada azul marino mientras volteaba a la siguiente página.

Últimamente Akatsuki se encontraba sin misiones que realizar, los movimientos de la banda habían disminuido debido a la repentina atención que pusieron las aldeas ninja sobre ellos. Así, el tiempo pasaba lento y el ocio se convertía en el peor pecado de los integrantes. Itachi se sabía afortunado al haber encontrado ese libro entre unas viejas pertenencias. Mataba el tiempo, se entretenía y se mantenía alejado de los demás al mismo tiempo.

Itachi no sabía que el tercer capítulo del libro era el último que leería.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Kisame vio a Itachi de pie mucho tiempo en un lugar. Miraba constantemente hacia un rincón de la cueva, un rincón oscuro y apartado. Terminó de sorber unos fideos y lo llamó.

—Hey Itachi ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— su voz ronca resonó por el cóncavo escondite.

Itachi volteó a ver a su compañero, que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en otro rincón, comiendo algo en un envase de plástico. Con una seña a Kisame le quedó claro que no debía preguntar más, aunque las cejas del Uchiha apenas habían realizado un movimiento.

Por dentro estaba casi muriendo… ¿Cómo diablos había desaparecido su libro? Ayer todo había ocurrido con completa normalidad: se había levantado apaciblemente y lo había guardado dentro de su chaqueta de Akatsuki , pero por la mañana ya no estaba. ¿Qué mierda era? ¿Magia?

Buscó en las precarias habitaciones de sus compañeros, bien temprano y bien disimuladamente. Nadie debía notar que estaba preocupado por la desaparición del libro que nadie sabía que estaba leyendo. Aunque (como él se fiaba) la mayoría de los integrantes de Akatsuki lo admiraba y por lo tanto, estaban constantemente pendientes de él y de sus movimientos. Quizás alguien sí había visto el libro, porque había visto a Itachi leyéndolo y sabía que ese libro le pertenecía.

Todavía no se atrevía a preguntar, porque no quería lucir desesperado.

Sin embargo, lo estaba. No quería caer en el ocio, se negaba. Sin su libro no tendría escapatoria a las idiotas actitudes e idiotas comentarios de sus compañeros. Simplemente tendría que soportarlos, como lo hacia el resto.

Caminó a pasos cortos, causando un extraño eco por el lugar. Se adentró a las tenebrosas profundidades de la caverna, dobló a la izquierda por un pasillo polvoriento de paredes resecas y quebradizas. Se detuvo en la primera habitación y miró en su interior. Sus ojos negros escanearon rápidamente la soledad y el despejado sitial; unos futones estaban arrumados en el centro de la pieza y algunas ropas esparcidas. Sus dueños no estaban en el lugar. No había luz, le cansaba. Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar el libro.

Miró superficialmente en las demás habitaciones y no lo encontró. La mayoría de los ninjas de Akatsuki se encontraban cerca, así que no pudo concretar una búsqueda eficaz.

Itachi pesadamente comenzaba a conformarse con la pérdida de su libro.

Quizás si no lo buscaba tanto, aparecería.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Deidara se levantó esa mañana de buen humor. Caminó por la habitación esquivando algunas de las marionetas que Sasori había dejado a medio arreglar. Lo maldijo con cierta dulzura. En verdad lo odiaba. A él y a su estúpido arte (en el fondo no quería reconocer que lo admiraba de cierta manera) pero bueno. Nada ni nadie le quitaría su buen ánimo.

Dobló en el pasillo y se dirigió al deplorable lugar que llamaban baño. La realidad es que era una pequeña grieta en la cueva que daba al río que se encontraba alrededor. Se lavó la cara con desgana y luego se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua estancada. Estos días de ocio le hacían bastante mal, concluyó. Sin poder explotar algo o a alguien, la particular belleza de su rostro se ensombrecía y su personalidad se calmaba y se inquietaba bruscamente. Se sentía algo patético.

Lo único que lo sacaba de ese pensamiento era que tenía un desayuno asegurado. La alimentación en la organización Akatsuki no era un asunto trivial, para nada. Era más bien complicado. Al quedar tan lejos el escondite, unos dos o más kilómetros de las aldeas, el acceso a la comida se veía reducido. Cada cierto tiempo uno de los miembros viajaba al pueblo más cercano y compraba alimentos por encargo. Si no encargabas, no te traían nada. ¡Nada!. A Deidara le había sucedido y se había quedado sin comer por algunos días. Pero ahora le había pagado a Zetsu para que le trajera un par de porciones de fideos.

Algo había asegurado en su ahora, rutinaria vida.

Se acercó a un sector de la caverna en donde había un mesón lleno de bolsas de encargo. Aún con sueño, revisó las primeras.

El horror se apoderó de su rostro:

No estaban.

Los fideos no estaban.

Sacudió la última bolsa de papel al sentir un peso extra dentro de ella y lo que cayó fue algo que lo confundió completamente: Un libro viejo y aburrido junto a una boleta yacían sobre el improvisado mesón de piedra.

—¿Qué mierda significa esto?.— murmuró, sintiendo como la rabia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y la adrenalina aumentaba a niveles críticos al comprobar que aquella boleta sí era de sus apreciados fideos. Resopló dolorosamente.

Luego sus ojos azules se fijaron con insistencia sobre la pequeña portada. Lo hojeó, irónicamente. Si era una broma, alguien moriría seguro y si no lo era, alguien, además de muerto, quedaría desintegrado en miles y millones de pedacitos.

_¿¡Y de que me sirve esto si no se puede comer! Maldición, mh._

Lo tomó con firmeza y se dispuso a arrojarlo muy lejos de allí. Alzó su derecha con seguridad y antes de acabar con la existencia del burlesco objeto, se despidió visualmente de él. Lo atisbó con detenimiento y agudizó la vista ante el insignificante libro. Volvió a bajarlo cuando recordó algo, algo terrible.

Ese libro era de Itachi.

Había visto a Itachi apartado en un rincón tenebroso, leyendo aquel libro. Le producía una insana curiosidad. _¿Y si era uno de esos libros eróticos?_

_Peor. –_La idea le provocó náuseas y un repentino enojo.

_No, no me interesa._

Volvió a levantarlo, ahora tomando cierto impulso para hacerlo desaparecer.

_¿Y si Itachi había dejado ese libro a cambio de sus fideos?_

Un trueque de mal gusto para Deidara. Era estúpido dejar un libro en vez de un delicioso desayuno.

Realmente pensaba que Itachi era más inteligente.

Guardó la boleta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se llevó el libro.

Lo haría explotar más tarde, cuando nadie lo viera.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Itachi sintió un escalofrío y ajustó el gorro cónico que usaba para ocultar su identidad. Se encontraba en una aldea cercana, esperando a que Kisame terminara de comprar comida en una tienda. Caminó un poco en busca de una librería pero se dio por vencido rápidamente. En estos pequeños pueblos era raro que existiese alguna librería; la gente tenía acceso a la lectura en la biblioteca y entrar allí complicaba las cosas. Además estaban de paso, debían volver rápido al escondite.

Se dedicó a observar a las personas que pasaban por su lado. Sintió algo de irritación por la tonta inocencia de los demás: ninguno de ellos conocía la realidad, ninguno estaba consiente de que su destino— si todo marchaba bien— sería prontamente dominado por Akatsuki. Estas personas sólo vivían el momento, sin preocuparse por el futuro. Eso generaba cólera y envidia en su interior.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Kisame salir de la tienda con una gran bolsa colgada de su mano.

Sin decir palabra, ambos se encaminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—¿Ein? Pero que torpe es este protagonista…—Deidara entrecerró los ojos en una expresión despectiva.— Es el tipo más patético que he leído en mi vida, mh.

—¿A quien le hablas?

Sasori, el maestro de las marionetas se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio, para observar a su compañero. Deidara se encontraba acostado de espaldas y con los brazos estirados hacia el techo; en sus manos sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo. Una posición incómoda para una actividad así, pensó.

—Sasori _no danna_, que bueno que llegó. Arregle este tiradero, mh.

—No es un tiradero, mocoso.— respondió la enorme estructura de madera, mientras avanzaba pesadamente al interior de la habitación.—Y no te atrevas a darme órdenes.

Deidara resopló resignado. Si había alguna palabra para definir a su maestro, era intransigente. Nunca cedía en su forma de pensar ni de actuar. Cumplía cada uno de sus propósitos en el tiempo correcto y de la forma correcta, sus cálculos nunca fallaban. Por un tiempo quiso aprender esa cualidad de él, pero se percató que esa personalidad daba menos salidas a situaciones complicadas. Prefería ser libre en su forma de pensar y de actuar, dejarse llevar según el contexto y tiempo. Planear algo no iba dentro de su mentalidad.

Por eso se había rendido ante el testarudo carácter de su maestro. Ocasionalmente le provocaba discutir con él sobre el verdadero significado del arte (pensaba que era divertido hacerlo rabiar) aunque nunca llegaran a una conclusión que satisficiera a los dos. Deidara tenía clara su percepción sobre el asunto porque era una de las manifestaciones que le daba sentido a su vida.

Así de simple.

La forma de materializar ese sentimiento la había hallado al modelar sus figuras compuestas de arcilla. La belleza de la creación, de la improvisación. Pero el verdadero arte no estaba en el modelo en sí, estaba en la explosión. Era un antes y después de la existencia, el anhelo de aferrarse a la vida o la estela de una muerte.

Era extraño, pero a Deidara ese hecho le parecía deslumbrante e indescriptible.

Como últimamente había tenido problemas con el líder de Akatsuki por las explosiones que realizaba dentro de la cueva, su arte había quedado de lado. Daría cualquier cosa por hacer desaparecer algo en una explosión.

Por eso volcó todo su interés en el libro que había encontrado. Leía con gran rapidez, sabiendo que una vez terminado, lo haría estallar (el que fuese de Itachi lo convencía mucho más del episodio terrorista) y se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que ese libro había dado su existencia para ser leído por él, sólo por él.

_Bueno, por Itachi también…— _reconoció mentalmente, cambiando su expresión perversa a una molesta.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

El verdadero dueño del libro inspeccionaba cada lugar de la cueva con especial indulgencia.

Delicadamente removió algunas bolsas que estaban arrumadas sobre el mesón. Botó algunas que estaban vacías y juntó las que eran de los demás miembros. Resopló cansado y llevó una mano hasta su frente.

Piensa, piensa. A donde fuiste después, que hiciste, en que lugar no has buscado.

Kisame, que estaba sacando sus compras de la bolsa y ordenándolas, lo miró preocupado. Rara vez veía a Itachi tan denso. Sólo aquellas veces que pasaban cerca o por Konoha, cuando sabía alguna noticia acerca de Sasuke o cuando mencionaban al clan Uchiha. ¿Estaría guardando algún secreto? (eso no era novedad) ¿Habría peleado con alguien?...imposible, no era de aquellos tipos conflictivos... ¿Se le había perdido algo?

Kisame dirigió sus pequeños ojos hacia el techo, tratando de recordar los últimos movimientos de su compañero.

Mh, nada. No había hecho nada aparte de leer ese tonto libro…

Sus labios azulados se curvaron rápidamente hacia abajo.

El libro: lo había olvidado por completo.

—Hey, Itachi… ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo preocupado desde la mañana.— Quebró el silencio, el ninja de la niebla.

—No es nada.

—¿Seguro que no se te perdió algo?— lanzó sin cuidado. Debía aprender a tener más tacto.

Itachi concentró toda la atención en su compañero, que lo enfrentaba con la mirada algo nervioso.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Itachi interesado en ver las reacciones de su colega.

—Si buscas tu libro, yo lo tomé— confesó Kisame ahora con una actitud más condescendiente.— Esta mañana lo hallé tirado en medio del pasillo.

Itachi sintió verdaderos deseos de matar a Kisame. Si. Pero no se alteró en lo más mínimo, conservó a duras penas la cordura y la integridad.

—Y donde está.— exigió.

—Ni idea.

El Uchiha sentía un tic interior. Al diablo la cordura, Kisame merecía morir cruelmente. Al ver la mirada asesina de su interlocutor, el ninja de la aldea de la niebla se apresuró en hablar.

—Recuerdo bien que lo traje aquí, porque me comí el desayuno de Deidara.— rió juguetón, aunque esa risa sonaba más bien maligna.— Asumo que lo dejé sobre el mesón a no ser que alguien más lo haya tomado.

El aspecto de Itachi seguía imperturbable, aunque por dentro hervía en furia. Kisame era un idiota, siempre lo había sabido…pero eso no le preocupaba ahora. Le asustaba más la posibilidad de que su libro haya caído en _peores_ manos…Zetsu por ejemplo, o Deidara…

—¿Deidara?— cuestionó ahora con la cabeza fría.

—Que…que pasa con él…—Kisame parecía confundido.

—Te comiste su desayuno, eso dijiste.

—Si. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Seguramente él encontró mi libro.

Kisame parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

—En ese caso espero que tu libro siga con vida…—comentó Kisame, empezando a disfrutar de la situación.

—Más te vale a ti.— amenazó Itachi con los ojos tornándose escarlatas por la ira y dándole la espalda, para avanzar a paso firme por la cueva, en dirección a las precarias habitaciones.

Kisame tragó con dificultad. No se avecinaba buen clima.

**Continuará…**

OMG, nuevo fic…¡Me siento feliz! Porque hace mucho tiempo tenía esta idea dando vueltas por mi cabecita ( Metáfora es testigo xd) hasta que finalmente me decidí a escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo o primer capítulo. Aún los personajes principales no interactúan, se verá mas adelante xD. Comentarios, ideas, expectativas, opiniones y sugerencias se agradecen muuuuuucho.

Espero haber hecho un aporte a las fans de Itachi y Deidara. n.n

Muchos saludos

Se despide, Makita.


	2. Relación y Desconexión

**Metalepsis**

**Por Makita**

**Capitulo 2: Relación / Desconexión**

Itachi pisaba aquel suelo de roca sólida con cierta incertidumbre. Observó su propia sombra adelantada a él, en la pared. Se detuvo unos momentos para analizar sus futuras acciones.

¿Era lo correcto llegar tan lejos por aquel misterioso libro? _¿Pero que significaba exactamente "llegar lejos"? _Algo en su interior lo molestaba… ¿Tener que lidiar con Deidara quizás?

Frunció el ceño por unos segundos mientras su mente procesaba el último pensamiento. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Deidara era uno de los miembros que más detestaba en Akatsuki; le desagradaba su egoísmo y egocentrismo, odiaba en silencio el tono de su voz, sus comentarios sin sentido, su amor por el ridículo arte que profesaba (llegaba a ser más molesto que Hidan), despreciaba su improvisación ante todas las situaciones, el querer figurar para llamar la atención del resto.

Itachi tenía otra clase de valores por delante. Para Itachi las cosas se hacían a la perfección en el primer intento, rápida y efectivamente, en completo mutismo. El respeto se ganaba a través de las actitudes y no a través de las habladurías desbordantes de un orgullo falso; prefería una gratitud disimulada antes que el reconocimiento público. Había aprendido aquello tras todas las experiencias vividas en el pasado, mientras más hable una persona, menos el resto la escuchará.

Por eso rechazaba a Deidara, aunque se esforzaba por sólo sentir una fría indolencia hacia él.

Reaccionó con premura cuando atisbó una silueta que salía de unas habitaciones. Dobló cerradamente y caminó casi arrastrando los pies en su dirección. Itachi reconoció la figura que vestía la capa de Akatsuki unos metros antes de que avanzara y chocara su hombro contra el de él. El de cabello negro no se movió y el otro siguió su camino.

Entonces recordó el libro.

Y pensó que lo necesitaba y que el idiota de Deidara no era un impedimento para que él lo tuviese.

—Deidara.— Lo llamó con sutileza, esperando una reacción positiva. Itachi estaba claramente acostumbrado a que, a pesar de que murmurara, todos lo escuchasen. Pero este no fue el caso y el muchacho rubio continuó con su lenta y desgarbada caminata hacia el sector principal de la cueva.

—Deidara.— Intentó otra vez, asegurándose de levantar el tono de su voz.

Muy tarde. Aquel que se suponía que tenía su libro había desaparecido al girar a la izquierda del salón.

Itachi apretó levemente los puños debajo de las largas mangas; se sentía frustrado ante la indiferencia que había mostrado Deidara, pero también sabía que era culpa suya. No lo había abordado ni hablado correctamente porque simplemente no quería darle el placer de tener su atención o rebajarse a tener una conversación con él aunque la razón fuese su interesante y apreciado libro. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca y suspiró. Si no quería tener ninguna clase de relación con Deidara, tendría que pedirle a Kisame que intercediera por él.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—"¡Así se hace, lo lograste!" —Deidara levantó ambos puños a la altura de su nariz, sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción.— Lograste humillar al idiota, lo dejaste hablando solo como el perfecto antisocial que es…mh.

Se aseguró que nadie lo estuviese observando y recobró la compostura. Después de todo él también estaba hablando solo y aquello lo hacía parecer más loco de lo que los demás ya creían que estaba. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y apretó el ridículo libro que ocultaba en su mano. Lo alzó a la luz para analizarlo mejor: ni siquiera tenía un título, el autor figuraba escrito en la parte inferior de la segunda plana, pero estaba tachado varias veces con una tinta azul. Lo hojeó con desprecio: doscientas cincuenta y tres hojas, unas cinco extras por el epilogo y una contraportada vacía.

Aunque odiaba el hecho de conservar el libro, lo guardó dentro de su chaqueta. Después tendría tiempo para gastarlo en leer tonterías escritas por un humano más tonto aún.

Buscó con la mirada a alguien a quien molestar. Rápidamente enfocó a dos de sus compañeros Akatsuki: Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en un rincón de la cueva, sentados con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro. Los separaba una relativa distancia. Ambos se miraban como si quisiesen asesinarse y con las manos hacían movimientos extraños. Al no haber nadie más, Deidara decidió acercase.

—¿Qué hacen, mh?

—Jugamos Póker…—respondió Hidan, con un tono ronco y serio, levantando los ojos en su dirección.— ¿Quieres unirte?

—Tienes que pagar una cuota de incorporación.— Se adelantó fríamente Kakuzu.

—¿Ein? ¿Tengo que pagar para jugar a esa porquería?

—Claramente, es Póker.— Kakuzu lo observó como si fuese el ser más inepto sobre la tierra. Deidara sonrió traviesamente y se sentó con seguridad al lado de los otros dos participantes. Sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo, que Kakuzu miró desconfiadamente; le repartió cinco cartas en silencio y tiró algunas monedas al centro.

Deidara observó sus cartas con incredulidad. Nunca antes había tenido tiempo para hacer esta clase de cosas ni tampoco para ver a sus compañeros – asesinos rango S— realizando otra actividad que no involucrara gente muerta, sangre o dinero. Sentía que si seguían así, se terminarían matando entre ellos.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?— Kisame no podía asemejar lo que había escuchado de su admirado compañero de aventuras.

—No hagas escándalo por favor, Kisame.— Itachi parecía cansado, sin embargo, miraba a su compañero seriamente, sin pestañear.

—¿Es enserio? Porqué no se lo pides tu, ¿ah?— El hombre de color azulado se levantó holgazanamente y cargó su pesada espada al hombro.

—Es muy desagradable tratar de mantener una conversación con él, lo sabes.— Itachi desvió la mirada momentáneamente, su voz sonaba neutra e indolente.— Además todo este enredo es tu culpa.

Kisame guardó silencio. Itachi dio en el clavo, no podía dejar de sentir un poco (muy poco en realidad) de culpa por la situación. Le lanzó una mirada extraña, algo cómplice a su interlocutor.

—¿Que tiene ese libro que te interesa tanto?

—Es herencia familiar.— explicó directamente.— Por eso quiero que vayas y lo recuperes.

—No es seguro que Deidara lo tenga.— reflexionó Kisame rascándose la barbilla.— Cualquier otro pudo tomarlo…

En todo caso_ ¿Desde cuando a Itachi le importaba algo que tuviese relación con su familia?_

—Sólo anda y hazlo. Si no lo tiene, yo me encargaré de encontrarlo.

Itachi ya daba miedo con esas oscuras ojeras y el entrecejo encogido por el enojo, así que el hombre de la espada no tuvo otra opción que encaminar sus pasos hacia el salón, para encontrar a Deidara.

Hidan estaba acostado de medio lado, con el codo apoyado en la gélida superficie de roca y la mano apoyada en su mejilla.

Le hacía gracia que Deidara rebuscara frenéticamente alguna moneda perdida dentro de sus bolsillos; hace rato a él se le había acabado el dinero, por lo tanto, se retiró del juego. Pero el rubio no se rendía.

Deidara buscó en todos lados. Palpó su pecho un par de veces y sus dedos rozaron la cubierta del libro; estuvo tentado de apostarlo. Para él ese objeto no valía ni un centavo y esta vez estaba seguro de ganar la partida. Sin embargo, algo le impedía hacerlo. Su mano se alejó de ese sitio y se adentró en un bolso especial de donde sacó una figurilla de arcilla. Se la ofreció a Kakuzu.

"_No importa, puedo hacer otra igual después".—_ pensó sosteniendo la escultura en la palma de su mano.

—¿Y esa mierda vale algo?—replicó el enmascarado jugador.

—¡Claro que vale, idiota!— reclamó Deidara al notar que su preciosa ave no era valorada en absoluto.— Es una obra de arte, una escultura hecha por uno de los mejores artistas, claro que vale, mh.

Sabía que tenía el juego ganado, sólo necesitaba algo de valor para poder entrar en la apuesta. Kakuzu lo observó con perspicacia.

—Ya me das lástima, así que aceptaré esa horripilante cosa.— le quitó el ave de arcilla rápidamente y la dejó al medio, junto con un gran montón de monedas.— Muestra las cartas.—ordenó.

—¡Full de ases!— gritó entusiasmado el rubio dejando de un golpe las cartas sobre el botín—Gané, hum.

—Perdiste, tonto.—anunció Kakuzu dejando al descubierto su mano. —Tengo Póker…gané todo el juego.

Deidara vio como Kakuzu comenzaba a guardar todo el dinero en una bolsa de tela café oscuro. Tomó la figura de arcilla y se la devolvió. Deidara sintió una gota caer por su sien; en verdad a Kakuzu no le importaba nada más que el dinero, ni siquiera era capaz de valorar el arte.

—Buen intento, _Deidara—chan_…—habló Hidan burlescamente, sacudiendo su uniforme negro.

Deidara arrugó la nariz y el entrecejo, visiblemente molesto por la situación. Kakuzu era un idiota tramposo y Hidan era mayormente estúpido, por llamarlo _"Deidara—chan"_ en un momento así. Tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de hacer explotar el ave que sostenía en la mano, pero se contuvo. Sintió su cara sonrojarse y sus labios apretarse con una fuerza increíble. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de estallar esa maldita cueva! Y de paso hacer explotar a ese par de imbéciles, estafadores zombies, como los llamaba Kisame.

Se consoló al pensar que en un rato podía salir y hacer explotar esa pequeña aldea que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de allí (probablemente el líder igual terminaría enterándose de su acto terrorista) pero ya nada le importaba. Estaba harto de vivir confinado en ese escondite, de tener que suprimir su arte por respeto a los demás ¡Al diablo!

Pateó una pequeña piedra que yacía sobre el suelo y caminó al otro extremo de la cueva. Kakuzu y Hidan habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Se recostó mirando el techo con aire indiferente pero tratando de controlar las emociones que quemaban dentro de él.

Apretó los párpados, y ladeó la cabeza en un vano intento de relajación. Pensaba en Itachi y en el libro. Sinceramente no se entendía él mismo; desde aquel día que se enfrentó a Itachi y obtuvo sólo una derrota y una sensación de profunda humillación, lo había odiado. Sin embargo, no era capaz de explotar, tirar o apostar el mugriento libro que le pertenecía.

Agitó la cabeza alejando esas reminiscencias y sacó el objeto de la discordia de su bolsillo interior.

—Este absurdo libro no tiene la culpa, mh…—murmuró para si mismo hojeándolo. Sentía que tenía un poder extra sobre su _Némesis_. –Ahora sabrás lo que se siente que te quiten lo más importante en tu…

Se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos y escondió nuevamente el objeto. Kisame apareció en la esquina acompañado de Itachi, que se quedó atrás mientras el otro avanzaba hacia él. Apoyó ambos codos para atisbar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Kisame _no danna…_

—Deidara…tengo que hacerte unas preguntas… ¿puedes?

Deidara levantó la ceja derecha, requiriendo una explicación.

—¿De que se trata?

Con una velocidad deslumbrante ante los ojos azules del rubio, Kisame tomó sus tobillos con sus manos firmes y gélidas como el acero y lo alzó sin delicadeza. Estando boca abajo lo único que podía vislumbrar eran los pies del hombre que lo tenía sujeto, su propio cabello rozando el polvoriento suelo y a Itachi más atrás de brazos cruzados esperando algo.

Intentó defenderse, pero Kisame tenía una fuerza descomunal. Luego, sin remordimientos comenzó a sacudirlo como si se tratara de algún tapete para que cayeran los objetos que tenía en los bolsillos.

—Habla, donde tienes el libro...— exigió Kisame, agitando sin piedad el cuerpo que tenía posicionado. Nada caía aún.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?...—Deidara comenzó a sudar en frío sintiendo como la sangre llegaba de golpe a su cabeza, haciéndolo enrojecer. Se sorprendió de notar que el libro no cedía a los bruscos movimientos. Enterró ambos brazos en la superficie con una ira sobrenatural y aplicó toda la fuerza que tenía en las piernas. Giró brutalmente y Kisame se vio obligado a soltar su pierna izquierda. Todavía apoyado de manos, Deidara lo golpeó en la mandíbula con la extremidad que había quedado libre, destabilizando a su rival.

Saltó ágilmente, lejos de allí. Su corazón comenzaba a calmarse al ver a Kisame adolorido por la feroz patada que le había propinado, mientras lo observaba con rencor. Itachi se acercó aristocráticamente a su compañero y analizó la situación con sus imperturbables ojos.

—Sabía que no sería tan fácil.— comentó Kisame divertido, luego de mirar dos dedos ensangrentados, recién salidos de su boca.— Este es un mocoso insolente…

—Escucha.— habló ronca y pausadamente Itachi, como si se dirigiera a un ser de otro planeta, como si no hablara el mismo idioma.— Quiero el libro. Regrésamelo.

Deidara apretó los dientes, algo confundido. Sabía que Itachi estaba interesado en el libro, ya que lo había visto leyéndolo con mucha atención, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a esto. También sabía que no podía mentir por mucho tiempo porque su emisor no era tan estúpido como él lo creía y si descubría que efectivamente él tenía el famoso librito seguro que se vengaría y se vería en serios problemas. De alguna forma ese pensamiento lo provocaba pero se negaba a arriesgarse.

La curiosidad invadió su cuerpo como la sangre que corría dentro de él. Aquel libro tenía algo que era relevante; demasiado importante para Itachi. Los deseos de terminar de leerlo nublaron su mente. _Quizás contenía el secreto para derrotarlo._

Sonrió mordazmente. Podía sentir el control absoluto de la situación. Kisame e Itachi lo miraban expectantes.

—Ah, ese libro.— fingió irguiéndose y apoyando una mano en su cadera.— Si, lo vi en la bolsa y lo tomé, mh.

—¿Y donde está ahora?—preguntó Kisame, incrédulo.

—Ya no lo tengo. Lo aposté hoy en un juego de Póker contra Kakuzu y perdí, como ven, mh.

Itachi no se movió un centímetro. Kisame exhaló cansado y rascó su cabeza, desconforme. Se había metido en un gran lío.

El Uchiha le dio la espalda al rubio. Presentía que Deidara estaba engañándolos, pero no le quedaba otra salida que creer en sus palabras; Kisame lo sacudió y el libro nunca apareció. Se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó controlarse. Odiaba a Deidara hasta la médula. ¿En que diablos pensaba cuando decidió apostar su libro? Resopló, imperceptible.

Se volteó impulsivamente en dirección al rubio. Sus ojos brillaban de una ira incandescente roja, sus ojos negros estaban totalmente transformados. Deidara no le quitó la vista de encima a aquellas fieras pupilas; aún recordaba la sensación de vacío y vértigo de las ilusiones de Itachi. Sintió temor pero no retrocedió. Mantuvo los ojos azules sobre aquellos rojos, que lo amenazaban con odio. Sólo rompió su inmediación el cuerpo de Kisame, que se cruzó entre los dos.

—Itachi, no vale la pena.— Musitó graciosamente.—Busquemos a Kakuzu, si tienes algo de dinero seguro te devolverá el libro.

El Uchiha achicó los ojos peligrosamente y se fue sin decir palabra. Al verlos desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo, Deidara resopló aliviado; había ganado el primer round. Ahora necesitaba que Kakuzu lo ayudara a hacer tiempo para terminar de leer el polémico libro.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Ya está el segundo capítulo de Metalepsis. Especiales agradecimientos a Metáfora, que me ha dado ánimos para continuar el fic y a Alexa Hiwatari…espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, aunque el asunto esté recién comenzando. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión, se valora mucho por esta autora xd

Saludos!

Makita.


	3. Intuición y Especulación

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capitulo 3: Intuición / Especulación**

Dentro de la reducida y temeraria organización Akatsuki, Itachi tenía el respeto incondicional de sus pares y no sólo por su indiscutible fuerza: su inteligencia y metódica forma de actuar era un referente en momentos de crisis. Se sabía frío, distante personal e intelectualmente, un observador antes de un figurante, un líder silencioso, una sombra que fingía ser indetectable cuando todos reconocían su aristocrática presencia.

Así era la impresión que el nacido en el clan Uchiha dejaba en sus compañeros. Y era verdad, era todo eso y mucho más. Lo que desconocían muchos, era que poseía una precisa intuición, una capacidad absolutamente aleatoria que no dependía de sus numerosas y distintivas habilidades. Itachi presentía cuando algo grande iba a ocurrir, sabía quienes y porqué acudían a él sin que se lo explicaran con anterioridad, intuía movimientos enemigos y se podría decir que viendo a una persona era capaz de adivinar lo que ésta pensaba, guiándose por una primera impresión. Quizás eran los gestos motrices que le daban pistas a su rápida mente; o era un sexto sentido de origen desconocido. Fuese lo que fuese, Itachi convivía con esta _"intuición"_ la mayor parte del tiempo sin ser totalmente consiente de ello.

Pero esa mañana había sido diferente. Se había sentado en el piso de roca sólida, de piernas cruzadas a meditar. Silencioso y con los párpados cerrados, se dedicó a descifrar lo que le decía su intuición. Antes de eso había mandado a Kisame en busca de los hermanos Zombies—Kakuzu y Hidán— que habían desaparecido de los alrededores del escondite hace unos días. Supuestamente eso estaba prohibido por orden del líder, pero como era bien sabido, aquel parcito no respetaba las reglas (Hidán incluso mantenía fuertes discusiones con el Líder Pain). Itachi no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías así que le ordenó a Kisame la pesquisa de su libro, ya que él había sido el culpable de todo.

Abrió los ojos en la penumbra. No era una linda mañana, había niebla en el bosque, dentro de la cueva, hacía frío y el mutismo provocaba que sus sentidos estuvieran tan alertas como los de un águila asechando desde la copa de un árbol. Podía verlo. Frente a él y sentado desgarbadamente se encontraba el principal sospechoso de la desaparición del valioso texto que antes le pertenecía.

Deidara no era alguien que consideraba inteligente ni tampoco fuerte. Era voluble y reaccionaba según se daban las situaciones en su improvisada vida. Entonces, ¿porqué un ente así querría adueñarse de un libro que tenía tanto contenido, filosófico y sobre todo reflexivo? Deidara no era reflexivo. Quizás no lo quería para leerlo. Y era ahí donde entraba a jugar su intuición. Itachi _sabía_ que Deidara tenía su libro. No tenía pruebas ni teorías pero tenía el presentimiento. El rubio lo odiaba desde su primer encuentro y quería hacerle daño a través de un objeto que sabía, era importante. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de eso?

Posiblemente tenía algunas neuronas en funcionamiento aún.

Siguió observándolo, aunque le resultase aburrido: sólo estaba allí sentado con esa ancha capa negra y con nubes haciendo tontas figurillas de arcilla a las que denominaba _"arte"._ Itachi ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de entenderlo, era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo era un aficionado que fundamentaba sus ideas de las maneras más excéntricas que sus oscuros ojos habían conocido. Frunció el ceño con rencor. Mientras más lo analizaba, más rabia acumulaba en su contra. Detestaba con ganas la pasión que ponía en moldear aquel material, su concentración, su semblante cambiando de expresión constantemente y sus labios que murmuraban para sí. Su apariencia afeminada lo confundía a ratos (en realidad confundía a todos) pero luego recordaba que era uno de los miembros más crueles de Akatsuki. Le molestaba el largo cabello rubio que cubría la mitad de su rostro, impidiendo la visualización de su perfil; sus manos resultaban rápidas y desagradables y su único ojo manifiesto brillaba con un reflejo celeste y con una expresión que no sabría definir. Era como si escondiese un secreto, una travesura que daba para pensar o una maldad de dimensiones desconocidas.

Y lo peor eran las explosiones. El resto lo odiaba por ello, hasta su impaciente maestro a veces lo atacaba por producir esos desagradables ruidos. Para Itachi siempre era engorroso ver su impalpable satisfacción, como si le hiciese un bien al mundo con esas detonaciones. Increíble. Itachi estaba frente a un fenómeno.

Descansó los hombros por unos breves segundos. La verdad de todo era que no sabía como abordarlo directamente para que le entregase el libro; había pensado en hablar con Sasori pero descartó la idea rápidamente debido a que no quería involucrar a nadie más en un asunto tan nimio. También había pensado en hacerlo caer en una ilusión creada por su _Sharingan,_ pero no quería gastar su chacra en algo tan nimio (nuevamente). Otra opción era enfrentarlo usando la fuerza física, pero era difícil saber si el enfrentamiento terminaría en algo más grave, las habilidades de Deidara en ese aspecto eran desconocidas para él.

Siguió atisbándolo entre la niebla, especulando, pensando sin parar. Repentinamente, un rayo de luz cruzó su mente y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiesen visto por primera vez: creyó tener un buen plan entre manos, sin utilizar chacra, ni fuerza física, ni siquiera palabras. Sonrió conforme y siguió esperando el momento adecuado para afrontarlo.

Deidara, al otro extremo del gran escondite, terminaba de moldear otra de sus originales y superdotadas aves. Durante el último tiempo se había dedicado a crear ejemplares pequeños, que produjeran reducidas explosiones ya que tenía prohibida la ejecución de su arte. Sus ojos, ahora grises por la oscuridad de la cueva, vigilaron disimuladamente. Sacó algo más de arcilla de su bolsillo para aparentar que formaba otra figura y así distraer al ninja que hace un rato lo miraba sin disimulo. Deidara presentía que Itachi sabía que él tenía su libro y que estaba esperando el momento justo para exigírselo.

Claramente no se lo entregaría hasta que lo hubiese terminado de leer. Reconocía que era bastante flojo y que esos dos días de tiempo que le habían dado los hermanos zombies había avanzado lo mínimo en la lectura. Era una narración aburrida, llena de metáforas y palabras extrañas que Deidara no comprendía. Pasaba rabia a menudo por la estupidez del protagonista y porque las grandes problemáticas que se planteaban para él tenían una simple solución.

—Tan fácil como hacerlo explotar, mhhh.— musitó calladamente.

Rogó porque Itachi no hubiese visto ni escuchado nada.

Suspiró y se concentró en la nueva pieza de arte que había creado. Encogió una de sus piernas y apoyó el brazo en ésta. Decidió quedarse quieto y esperar pacientemente que Itachi se retirara aburrido de analizarlo. Debía terminar de leer pronto porque pensaba que el libro tenía alguna pista para vencer el _Sharingan _del Uchiha.

Revisó mentalmente el contenido.

A grandes rasgos, el libro trataba de un hombre que había nacido huérfano y que era fácilmente influenciable. No sabía que cosas le gustaban realmente a él como persona, prefería que el resto escogiera por él. Accionaba según accionaban los demás, era un vil perro de una sociedad dominante. Deidara pensaba que el pobre hombre no tenía arreglo y se preguntaba porque diablos a Itachi le interesaba aquel libro.

¿Acaso se sentía identificado?

Era imposible. Por lo poco que sabía acerca de el pasado de su compañero, pertenecía a unos de los clanes más importantes de todo Konoha, tenía una familia y dinero y estabilidad (que él hubiese cambiado todo eso para entrar Akatsuki era su problema) no tenía motivos para quejarse. Además dentro de la organización era respetado y se tomaban muy en cuenta sus opiniones, no como el idiota protagonista, a quien nadie escuchaba.

Mientras pensaba que relación podía tener el trasfondo de la obra con su máximo enemigo, distraídamente desvió la mirada encontrándose de choque con la de Itachi. No parpadeó ni respiró. Había sido justo, perfecto, como la última pieza que encaja para formar la totalidad de un rompecabezas; sus ojos se habían encajado de la misma manera.

El ambiente se volvió denso y no era precisamente por la niebla. Se sentía como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas de alguna forma invisible, como si pudiesen intuir lo que pensaba el otro. Deidara arrugó el entrecejo molesto, mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente ante la inseguridad que la situación le provocaba. Era como si aquellos ojos negros y profundos absorbieran los suyos, obligándolo a vivir el vértigo de sus ilusiones. Resistió estoicamente aquel atisbo frívolo y mantuvo sus ojos azules sobre los de él.

No quería reconocerlo, pero Itachi se estaba divirtiendo. Hace algún tiempo que no se emocionaba ni se sorprendía por algo: generalmente el resto de los mortales esquivaba su mirada a toda costa, conociendo las consecuencias de su temible _Sharingan._ Ahora Deidara lo desafiaba manteniendo el contacto visual, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca claramente desagradable y de odio puro.

Itachi estaba analizando la posibilidad de obtener el libro cuando Deidara se incorporó quebrando su comunicación visual y girando el rostro para darle la espalda. El Uchiha alcanzó a ver una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que el rubio juntara sus manos para formar un sello y hacer explotar controladamente las figuras de arcilla que había creado con anterioridad. Se escuchó una serie de fuertes detonaciones que hicieron temblar las gruesas paredes de piedra y llenar la entrada principal de un humo grisáceo en donde desapareció.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Deidara se encaminó hacia su habitación, dando gigantescas zancadas: estaba furioso porque sabía que Itachi lo estaba subestimando además de estar al tanto que tenía el libro en su poder. Había visto la imperceptible sonrisa que se formó en su blanquecino semblante cuando lo observaba. Seguro pensaba que era un estúpido o algo así, ¡hasta con esos malditos ojos negros lo humillaba!

Entró como un remolino de rabia a la oscura y reducida alcoba y lanzo el libro que guardaba al suelo, levantando la espesa capa de polvo que lo cubría. Adentro, un olor pestilente lo enajenó de su ira.

—¿Qué mierda es ese olor?— preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro y buscando como gato en la penumbra algún culpable.

Su maestro se volteó sigilosa, invisiblemente. Ya no se encontraba dentro de su marioneta, estaba de pie frente a un gran mesón. A su alrededor habían varios artilugios metálicos, algunos oxidados y una gran cantidad de bolsas plásticas cerradas. Entre sus pies se enrollaba un cableado, algunos más densos esparcidos por la habitación y otros huecos llenos de un líquido negruzco. Deidara lamentó que no hubiese ventanas que iluminasen ni ventilaran la espeluznante habitación. Se acercó lentamente.

—Lárgate.— le ordenó la estática figura volviendo a su misteriosa labor.

Deidara levantó una ceja despreciativamente e ignorando a su maestro se aproximó al reducido lugar, encontrándose con un cadáver (o él creía que era un cadáver), un cuerpo humano abierto exponiendo todos sus órganos vitales.

—Ahora veo el porqué del olor, mhh.—murmuró sin sorpresa alguna. Se percató que la víctima aún respiraba mientras Sasori le extirpaba algunos miembros del cuerpo.

—¿Que diablos quieres…?—preguntó neutralmente Sasori realizando concentradamente su trabajo. Lo disfrutaba de una manera cruel y frívola que asustó un poco a Deidara. Éste se volteó sin mucho interés, para recoger el libro.

—Que se vaya a trabajar a otro lado.— alegó molesto en el centro de la pieza.— ¡Después esto queda asqueroso y el maldito olor no se va en semanas!

Un filoso _kunai_ rozó su cara y se clavó en la pared. Si no lo hubiese esquivado le habría llegado en pleno.

—Nadie me da órdenes.— gruñó Sasori y su voz se escuchó aún más ronca dentro de la cavidad. Una respiración se agitó en el silencio.

—No sé para que pierde tanto tiempo en esas estúpidas marionetas.— Deidara se encaminó a una esquina y prendió algunas velas que descansaban sobre una repisa.— Nada, nada es eterno, ni la vida ni la muerte, ni siquiera el arte, mhh…

—Cállate, Deidara.

—No puedo callarme si usted considera un cadáver maloliente y putrefacto _"arte"_ —el rubio sonrió perversamente al lograr sacar de quicio a su maestro. —Cuando un objeto perdura en el tiempo se hace monótono y no genera ninguna impresión. En esa impresión está el verdadero valor del arte que usted aún no conoce, _Maestro_ Sasori…

—Es esa impresión la que dura para siempre.— contestó Sasori volteando elegantemente para ver a su receptor, controlando la ira que se apoderaba de él.— Lo que ahora es un "cadáver maloliente" según tu, pronto se convertirá en una pieza de belleza eterna, su existencia quedará congelada en el tiempo y seguirá siendo impresionante en el futuro.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en donde sólo se escuchaba la respiración de la víctima. Deidara frunció el ceño, pensando que su maestro era un maldito testarudo que jamás podría ver más allá del concepto básico del arte. Igualmente se conformaba con joderle la paciencia a alguien más, después del episodio de Itachi.

—De todos modos, acabe rápido el trabajo.— exigió abriendo el libro y tratando de concentrarse en los últimos párrafos que había leído.—¡Ya no aguanto esta fetidez nauseabunda de su pieza artística!

Tuvo que esquivar una decena de _kunais_ que se dirigieron a él como una flecha, además de la pesadísima cola de metal de Hiruko; Sasori lo miraba entre las sombras sin una gota de paciencia en su artificial cuerpo.

—Te mataré para la próxima, Deidara.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—Tardaste más de la cuenta.

—Así es…tuve algunos problemas para localizar a este par de inútiles.

Kisame se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta. Itachi estaba sentado al borde de una cama de estructura metálica, sólo iluminado por algunas velas adheridas a un candelabro de pared: parecía tan ilustre, tan fino; su rostro pálido y sereno miraba la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, el cabello que caía sobre su frente le provocaba sombras de misterio a la tenue luz amarillenta. La capa de Akatsuki abierta delataba su largo cuello y la posición de sus piernas, la izquierda flexionada elegantemente y apoyada sobre el sucio cobertor mientras la otra descansaba contra el suelo. Itachi podía ser toda una inspiración, la elegancia y el poderío hecha persona. Si tan sólo se apasionara por algo.

—Fui a los puntos de intercambio más cercanos, pero nadie tiene información de su paradero.—Kisame entró lentamente a la habitación y apoyó la característica espada contra el catre de metal.—Ojalá que Kakuzu no haya vendido el famoso libro.

—No lo ha vendido.—contestó Itachi neutramente.—Porque él no tiene el libro. Lo tiene Deidara.

—¿Deidara?.—Kisame rió divertido.—Ese mocoso insolente… ¿Cómo te enteraste, lo viste con el libro?

El Uchiha no respondió, pero giró para enfrentar visualmente a su compañero. Apoyó los codos sobre los muslos y juntó las manos sobre su frente, para repasar la idea que rondaba por su mente.

—No sé porque no lo has solucionado todavía.— agregó Kisame.— Si quieres puedo ir y quitarle el libro…—una sonrisa maquiavélica enseñó sus afilados dientes, lograba adivinarse en su expresión que la escena le fascinaba.

—Por un asunto de orgullo.— explicó taciturnamente el Uchiha.— No quería hacerle saber que me interesa. Pienso que lo hace para llamar mi atención.

—Quizás le gustó el libro.

Itachi levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, haciéndole saber que aquella opción era absolutamente ridícula.

—Piénsalo fríamente Itachi: ¿Porqué Deidara querría quedarse con un inútil libraco? No le sirve ni para su arte, ni para comer, ni ir al baño. Posiblemente para prender fuego…¿pero para que prender fuego? Hay fuego en todas partes dentro de la cueva, además…

—Por eso te digo que quiere llamar la atención.—Itachi lo interrumpió algo exasperado.

—¡Es Deidara! si quisiera llamar tu atención te haría explotar una figura de arcilla en la cara!—Kisame lucía decepcionado.—Yo creo que lo está leyendo y por eso no te lo ha devuelto.

—Hay una condición que descarta esa teoría.—Itachi se puso de pie solemnemente.

—¿Cuál?.—Kisame alzó ambas cejas con etérea intriga.

—Deidara no sabe leer.

El ninja de la niebla no lo creyó, pero guardó silencio ante la imagen de un Uchiha vengativo. Tragó saliva y escuchó con diversión el plan que su compañero tenía preparado para obtener el objeto de la discordia. Ya no sería un día más en Akatsuki.

**Continuará…**

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Hola a todos! Aquí el tercer capítulo de Metalepsis. ¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones las espero con ansias! La verdad es que me costó bastante sacar este capítulo, porque la relación entre estos dos es algo complicada…espero que haya sido de su gusto. Saludos a todos mis reviewers por sus palabras de ánimo! Se agradecen muchísimo. Saludos también a mi querida amiga metáfora, le deseo suerte en sus proyectos!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Makita.


	4. Causa y Efecto

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capítulo 4: Causa / Efecto**

Para los miembros de la organización "Akatsuki" no existía una diferencia entre el día y la noche. La vida nocturna era tan activa como la del día y algunas veces la del día era tan pacífica y silenciosa como la noche. Sin embargo el ser humano es un animal de costumbres y Deidara se sentía totalmente extenuado al amanecer por el evidente trasnoche: bajo sus ojos se habían instalado oscuras ojeras, los músculos le pesaban y si su humor ya era malo, ahora se sentía mucho peor.

Ni siquiera le daban ganas de pensar en sus inspiradoras explosiones.

Se levantó con una nube mental de ideas, de palabras, sinónimos y frases retóricas, que aunque intentase sacarlas, no podía. Sólo le quedaban fuerzas para maldecir todas las cosas que su cansada vista alcanzaba a divisar y también las que no –Itachi era un ejemplo—y el libro. El maldito libro que lo había tenido ocupado hasta el alba entre párrafos codificados y un argumento que más que filosófico era psicológico. A pesar de eso no se rindió y aunque se saltó varias de sus páginas corroídas, logró leer aproximadamente el sesenta porciento del texto. Y nada. ¡Nada de nada! Ni una miserable pista para vencer el _Sharingan_!, ni un truco ni siquiera un consejo…¡Hasta llegó a pensar que Itachi leía ese libro por placer! Pero se negaba. Algo había detrás de las misteriosas letras, algo que Itachi también estaba buscando. Sólo esperaba encontrarlo antes que él.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano para sacar las ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza como murciélagos en una caverna y se encaminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y terminar de despertar. Abrió su capa para no mojarla y llevó ambas manos con agua hasta su rostro. Se sintió algo mejor y decidió – como visión de vida— no analizar estupideces y no intentar buscarle más aristas a un asunto que tenía algunas pocas. Ya no más inclinaciones abstractas ni ideas volátiles. Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y se dirigió hacia la estancia central del escondite.

Sus vivaces ojos azules se achicaron ante una escena que no se esperaba: Kisame e Itachi estaban parados en medio del pasillo como si esperaran algo. Sonrió malignamente; si había un día en que nadie debía cruzarse en su camino, era ése y afortunadamente dos de los seres que más detestaba estaban a la merced de su terrible carácter. Podía justificar un ataque si el líder preguntaba. No obstante, se quedó de pie, observando calladamente la posición de aquellas existencias que obstruían su camino; Kisame estaba un par de metros por delante de Itachi, sonreía y tenía la gran espada Samehada al hombro. Mientras, Itachi estaba hacia la izquierda con ambos brazos descansando a lo largo del cuerpo y la vista fija en él. Las sombras ocultaban la expresión de su semblante, pero Deidara no tenía que ser adivino para deducir que Itachi estaba con esa cara impávida y aburrida de siempre.

En fin, se cansó de tanto misterio, se cruzó de brazos y relajó el cuerpo, subestimando a una de las duplas más fuertes de Akatsuki.

—¿Se supone que tendría que preocuparme por esto?—masculló arrugando la nariz.

Kisame rió como si supiera algo que él no. Itachi no hizo ningún movimiento. Deidara frunció el ceño, realmente molesto.

—No estoy de humor para estar lidiando con unas mierdas como ustedes.— Finalizó avanzando confianzudamente por el pasillo, esperando que los otros dos se hicieran a un lado a su paso.

Pero no ocurrió así. Deidara alcanzó a dar unas cuatro zancadas cuando notó una leve inclinación de Kisame. Retrocedió violentamente de un salto, sin bajar ninguna defensa. Notó que Itachi seguía allí pero Kisame se había lanzado en dirección a él con la espada en la mano. Los pies de Kisame raspaban el suelo de roca, produciendo un eco áspero en todo el lugar. Para ser tan grande, su velocidad era indiscutible, acortó la distancia que los separaba en décimas de segundo y subió el arma con una fuerza descomunal con la clara intención de destrozarlo en un ataque. Deidara hábilmente esquivó el primer ataque y el segundo que iba dirigido a sus piernas.

Nunca se esperó algo así; sabía que algo tramaban pero jamás imaginó que llegarían tan lejos. Era por el libro claramente. Sonrió con satisfacción, una alegría y emoción extrema lo invadió cuando concibió el final del inútil texto. Lo haría desaparecer en una explosión magnánima e Itachi lloraría de la desesperación y de la rabia. Se encargaría de que de ningún modo, sus manos volvieran a tocar esas páginas.

Sin embargo, el destino no estaba escrito y tampoco estaba en las manos de los deseos de los seres humanos. El destino eran las decisiones, las circunstancias y el contexto de la vida. Así que cuando Deidara decidió afrontar el ataque del ninja de la niebla bloqueando su espada sobre su cabeza usando ambos brazos, el destino lo había desviado del camino que había conjeturado. Alcanzó a ver una sombra que pasó a su lado a una velocidad impresionante, el impulso movió su chaqueta negra aún abierta y su rostro oculto por el cabello rubio se despejó por fin. Giró rápidamente para ver a Itachi a unos cinco metros por detrás de él, sosteniendo un objeto que conocía entre sus manos.

Había sido fulminante: al defenderse del ataque frontal de Kisame usando sus brazos para bloquear la gigantesca espada, había bajado totalmente su defensa e Itachi había aprovechado de atacarlo o de _asaltarlo._

Kisame bajó la espada y se apoyó en ella observando el desenlace del plan. Su misión había sido una maniobra distractiva. Había salido a la perfección, todo ocurrió como lo había estipulado el Uchiha y ahora estaban empatados con Deidara. Rió entre dientes; después de días sin acción, esto le había resultado de lo más entretenido.

Tanto alboroto despertó la curiosidad de los otros integrantes de la banda criminal, que se acercaron y ubicaron a un lado de Kisame. Hidán, Kakuzu y Zetsu atisbaron la escena sin comprender.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?..—preguntó Hidán, molesto.—…De madrugada y armando escándalo ¡No dejan dormir, idiotas!

—Tu no estabas durmiendo.—contestó Kakuzu sin quitar los ojos de los protagonistas.—Si no te gusta, ve a rezarle al dios de tu religión.

Hidán no contestó. No se sorprendía de que Deidara estuviese metido en un nuevo lío, pero ¿Itachi? ¿Que hacía allí, mirando al rubio sin ningún motivo?

Deidara se volteó incrédulo, dominado por una ira casi incontrolable. Apretó dientes y manos con fuerza mientras intentaba mantener un semblante sereno, hasta irónico. Otra vez, maldición, otra vez el Uchiha lo había humillado. En sus perfectas y pálidas manos sostenía la bolsa en la que guardaba su arcilla. Se la había quitado de un solo tirón cuando se había defendido del ataque de su compañero. Era un intento de _"ojo por ojo"_ por el asunto del libro, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer. Aún tenía algunas reservas de arcilla dentro de sus manos, aunque no se comparaba con la cantidad que yacía en esa bolsa.

Itachi mantuvo la calma y se conservó digno hasta el final de la primera fase de su plan. Ahora vendría la negociación, que era lo más denso, aunque no tenía proyectado dar muchas explicaciones. La voz alterada de Deidara lo sacó de su concentración.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste Itachi?.—habló con máximo autocontrol el rubio—¿Piensas que con esto vas a lograr algo?

Itachi guardó silencio. Deidara era un ninja peligroso y muy impredecible, era capaz de usar los recursos más extremos si se trataba de una venganza.

Ambos se miraron mientras la cueva se iluminaba por efecto del sol; Itachi intuía que la rabia de su contrincante iba más allá de su imaginación, que en cualquier momento explotaría. También sabía que era porque se trataba de _"él"._ Deidara lo odiaba desde siempre y ahora le había dado otra razón para incrementar su odio. Suspiró disimuladamente, esperando alguna reacción del ninja que tenía al frente.

—El libro— exigió Itachi sin dar lugar a dudas o réplicas.

—Ah, con que es eso.—Deidara levantó una ceja, demostrando su asombro.—¿Piensas que la arcilla es para mi lo mismo que es para ti el libro? Mh. Yo lo dudo.

Deidara se sentía preso de una injusticia terrible: ¿como era legítimo que ese libro inútil valiera lo mismo que su imperioso arte? No existía punto de comparación. Itachi estaba intentando cambiar un millón de yenes por un dulce. Entonces ¿porqué dudaba? Definitivamente no quería entregar el libro. Ahora más que nunca deseaba verlo explotar, ya no le importaba que el secreto del _Sharingan_ estuviese impreso en aquellas páginas. Sólo quería ver sufrir a Itachi, con eso se daba por satisfecho.

—Ya te lo dije…—explicó el rubio.— No lograrás nada. Además el cambio no es equivalente, mh.

—Te estás contradiciendo.—se apresuró en decir Itachi, pero su compañero lo interrumpió.

—Hey, Deidara.—Kisame aguantó una risa divertida—¿Porqué no quieres entregar el libro? ¿Lo estás leyendo acaso?

—Y eso a ti que diablos te importa.—contestó de mala gana.

—¿Tu sabes leer?.—preguntó el moreno, incrédulo.

Deidara se sintió indignado.

—Claro que sé leer, eso enseñan en la academia ninja, por si no sabías, idiota.

—Entonces lo estás leyendo…—afirmó Kisame.

—Ya te dije que no es tu asunto.—Deidara comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Detestaba cuando desviaban su atención con tonterías.

—Entonces no encuentro ninguna justificación para que lo tengas.— explicó Kisame llevando la mano hasta su barbilla.—Si tanto aprecias tu arte no dudarías en hacer el intercambio.

El público presente estaba feliz contemplando la situación. Estos sucesos no se daban a menudo dentro de la organización.

Deidara sonrió maquiavélicamente. Sacó el libro de su bolsillo y lo enseñó abiertamente a su rival; lo haría detonar allí, frente a sus ojos. El pobre Uchiha confiaba en su plan, no lo culpaba, había sido una excelente jugada. Pero ahora le tocaba mover a él.

—Está bien, estoy leyéndolo.—confesó con segura pedantería.— Y lejos lo que más me divierte es que es tuyo, mh…—ojeó a Itachi con obviedad.

Itachi no hizo ninguna mueca ni se movió de su sitio. Kisame lo miró, como diciendo _"te lo dije"._

—Sé que te identificas con el protagonista...—continuó Deidara avanzando algunos pasos, lo que obligó a Itachi a desplazarse también.—Pero te diré una cosa: no hay nada común entre los dos. ¿Crees que naciste para sacrificarte, crees que tu vida fue un sufrimiento tras otro, que nunca serás reconocido por nadie? ¡No sabes nada de eso!—rugió perdiendo la paciencia que tenía.

Itachi se vio avanzando en círculos, constantemente enfrentando a Deidara que no quitaba el par de fieras pupilas azules de su figura. Se desconcertó _"algo"_ cuando escuchó las palabras del ninja rubio sobre su supuesta "comparación" con el personaje del libro, aunque eso le confirmó que lo había leído.

Igualmente, se sintió debilitado porque ahora alguien podía interpretar algunos de sus pensamientos, podía llegar a conocer aspectos de su personalidad que jamás hubiese revelado a nadie.

—Me cansé de esto.— Itachi activó el Sharingan violentamente dispuesto a terminar con la negociación. Le molestaba el hecho de que todos supiesen lo mucho que le concernía el libro.

—¡Ni siquiera el Sharingan te salvará de ésta!—exclamó Deidara mientras que de sus manos salían dos insectos parecidos a los cienpiés que se enrollaron alrededor de la cubierta azul marino del texto.

Itachi pudo prever la acción terrorista del artista, así que se impulsó a toda velocidad para noquearlo o introducirlo en una ilusión. Deidara evitó las pupilas rojas y esquivó el kunai que el Uchiha portaba empuñado con dirección a su garganta. Sintió feroz golpe en las costillas que casi lo desestabilizó; escupió algo de sangre y frunció los labios por la rabia que sentía de no poder mirar al rival. Le lanzó unas aves pequeñas que luego se agrandaron al doble de tamaño e incrementaron su agilidad por los aires. A Itachi le costó evitarlas, ya que una causó una tremenda explosión que lo impulsó fuera de su control.

Alcanzó a clavarle un filoso kunai a la segunda, que también explotó un poco antes de llegar hasta él.

—Que gane Deidara_—chan_…—opinó Hidán, sin perderse detalle del encuentro.— Itachi es antipático.

—Itachi ganará, estúpido.— aseguró Kakuzu mientras Zetsu hacía una mueca de aprobación. Kisame, en cambio, estaba en silencio esperando un eventual desenlace.

Se escuchó otro terrible estruendo; las paredes del pasillo comenzaban a debilitarse y pequeñas piedrecillas caían desde el techo. Una polvareda intensa se levantó dificultando la visibilidad de todos los presentes.

Aprovechando la confusión, Itachi sujetó a Deidara de las manos, para evitar que hiciera explotar el libro. El mismo tenía quemaduras y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, la capa de Akatsuki se había destrozado de la cintura para abajo por la explosión. Apoyó la rodilla contra la espalda de su enemigo y lo presionó contra la pared esperando alguna especie de rendición. Le extrañó que Deidara estuviese tan callado, normalmente estaría gritando e insultándolo y ejerciendo fuerza para liberarse: ahí se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un clon. Lo soltó y rebuscó entre la humareda un rastro del artista, deseando secretamente que no se le ocurriera explotar el libro.

Deidara ya no tenía más reserva de arcilla en las bocas de sus manos. La única manera de salir victorioso en el combate, era obtener la bolsa que guardaba Itachi. Acercarse era complicado sobre todo por el riesgo que corría de perder contra las ilusiones del _Sharingan_, pero si lo pensaba estratégicamente quizás podría lograr algo. Rascó su mejilla pensando a toda velocidad. Se distrajo unos pocos segundos en los que vio a Itachi aproximarse rápidamente: intentó desviarlo de una patada en el estómago y lo consiguió, Itachi rotó a la izquierda evitando a medias el golpe.

Deidara no postergó más su deseo de explotar los insectos que rodeaban la obra literaria, juntó sus manos para crear un sello y vociferó la palabra que le pondría fin a todo.

—¡Te jodiste, Uchiha!.—exclamó eufóricamente, mientras el dueño del libro se cubría de la colosal explosión que habían generado el par de miserables figuras de arcilla. Las páginas volaron por todos lados y se generó una humareda grisácea que reemplazó el oxígeno. Pudo ver como el fuego consumía lo que quedaba de la portada; giró rápidamente para detener otro posible acto terrorista y se encontró cara a cara con el causante.

La expresión de Deidara era única e impresionante: su boca estaba algo abierta y ambos ojos brillaban sobre un par de marcadas ojeras, como si disfrutara todo el asunto, con desafío y rabia. Era una mezcla inusual de sentimientos encontrados que asombró a Itachi…¿Lo complacía la pelea? ¿o había algo más? Luego se daría cuenta que un kunai atravesaba su carne a un lado de su ombligo y que sangraba lentamente mientras Deidara lo presionaba.

Al joven Uchiha aquello le dolió como un piquete de abeja, sujetó la mano de Deidara obligándolo a sacar el arma metálica de su cuerpo y retrocedió. Pudo ver que su contrincante también estaba herido, algunos de los _shurikens_ que había lanzado fortuitamente habían rasgado su piel, causando heridas superficiales y algunas más profundas. Sin embargo no había muestras de agotamiento en su semblante.

Deidara observó a su rival desde el cuello hacia abajo: tenía ambas piernas bien plantadas sobre el polvoriento suelo, entre sus dedos tenía listos cuatro _kunais_ y en su otra mano titilaba una luz débil del anillo con el símbolo _"rojo". _

Se incorporó al ver que Itachi no reaccionaba y lo afrontó directamente usando todas sus habilidades en Taijutsu: usó su pierna izquierda como eje para atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo. Empleó el dorso de la mano para agredirlo, Itachi sorteó un golpe certero a su cuello que le exigió replegarse. Deidara se concentró en conseguir la bolsa de arcilla y sacrificó parte de su defensa para alcanzarla. Los cuatro_ kunais_ que Itachi portaba se clavaron en puntos vitales de sus piernas, que lo hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. Se quitó las armas sin miramientos, pero al incorporarse nuevamente el suelo se movió y volvió a perder el equilibrio.

Intentó levantarse, pero toda la cueva daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si estuviese aturdido. Aquella sensación de vértigo era la misma que había vivido tiempo atrás, cuando Itachi lo había capturado gracias a las ilusiones del _Sharigan_. Vio como el dueño de esta terrible técnica se acercaba lentamente sin ser afectado por las vueltas que daba la habitación; se puso tras el y amarró sus manos por detrás de su espalda con sedal invisible.

—Esta vez me costó un poco más derrotarte.— Murmuró Itachi más para si mismo que para Deidara.—Recién te diste cuenta, pero has estado en mi ilusión la mitad del tiempo.

Deidara comenzó a transpirar y cerró los ojos ante la visión de un escondite que se movía como si fuese gelatina, las sombras y las luces se fundían y el techo con el piso giraban rápidamente como si intentasen encontrarse. El ganador del combate dejó a su lado la bolsa con arcilla, mientras caminaba al centro del pasillo para recoger el libro de la discordia, que estaba intacto.

—¡Maldito Uchiha!.— gritó Deidara con cólera, de pie totalmente paralizado. —¡Malditos ojos que no saben nada, mh!

—No me interesa lo que pienses.—Respondió Itachi, guardando al fin el libro dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.—Perdiste.

—Tu no sabes nada de sufrimiento o sacrificio.— masculló el rubio llevando la mano derecha hasta su frente.—¡Lo único que haces es alardear! ¡Tu vida esta tan vacía que debes llenarla con libros estúpidos!

Itachi escuchó calmadamente y lo ignoró. Eso enfureció aún más a Deidara.

—Siempre supe que ganaría Itachi.—Kakuzu le hizo un gesto a Hidán.— Perdiste, págame lo que me debes.

—¡Nunca aposté!

Kakuzu y Hidán se retiraron del lugar discutiendo y Kisame se encaminó a la sala central del escondite. Zetsu se quedó con Deidara, que estaba de pie, paralizado.

—Deidara...—musitó escabrosamente una de las personalidades de Zetsu.— El líder no debe enterarse de esto.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Cuando Itachi cruzó el umbral de la puerta, relajó los hombros y se permitió soltar un suspiro cansado. Se quitó la capa que estaba hecha pedazos y la dejó sobre la baranda de la cama. Tocó cuidadosamente su costado derecho, donde los ataques de Deidara habían causado una herida poco profunda. Miró el libro con hastío y lo tiró al suelo con rabia.

Estaba confundido. Las palabras del rubio no paraban de dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza, Deidara era un loco pero había leído el libro y lo había relacionado con su personalidad. Una incertidumbre seguida de frustración y enojo se apoderó rápidamente de todos sus sentidos, se acercó a una pequeña ventana calada en la roca de la cueva y la golpeó a un lado con una fuerza que le costó moderar.

Nadie podía ponerse a su nivel y exponer sus debilidades. Y maldición, si que tenía una debilidad por el libro. Volteó para verlo desparramado en la grisácea y maciza superficie. Un sentimiento cálido lo invadió por unos segundos.

"_Sasuke"_

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos! Aquí el cuarto capitulo de Metalepsis ¿Cómo estuvo? Esto va avanzando poco a poco! Itachi y Deidara están haciendo lo mejor que saben, pelear. Aunque Itachi simplemente ignora a Deidara…ya veremos que no es tan así. Muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones y ánimos! Gracias especiales a _Perla_ por los datos, me sirvieron bastante como referentes! También saludos a Metáfora! Espero que estés bien, hace tiempo que no hablamos xd

Bueno, sugerencias, opiniones, criticas, todas bienvenidas! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se despide

Makita.


	5. Egoísmo y Altruismo

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capítulo 5: Egoísmo y Altruismo**

El único ninja rubio de la organización criminal Akatsuki avanzó con prepotencia por el pasillo desolado del escondite. Entró a la habitación que compartía con su maestro y cerró la puerta detrás de él con una feroz patada. Se acercó al mesón en donde trabajaba sigilosamente una figura alta y de cabellos rojizos; se apoyó sobre la superficie corroída a la izquierda del hombre, con una sensación incontrolable de incredulidad, vergüenza y humillación. Sentir aquello no podía ser tan malo ¿no? La situación era absolutamente tragicómica.

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?— Sasori habló visiblemente molesto por la presencia del otro. Tomó unos frascos de cristal de una repisa y vertió en ellos una sustancia violeta que luego puso a hervir sobre un mechero.

Deidara no respondió y se limitó a mirar como burbujeaba el líquido y como su maestro mezclaba distintos extractos gracias a una pipeta. Era lógico que estaba trabajando en una nueva composición venenosa para incluir en sus armas: a veces lo envidiaba por ser tan metódico y frío en la cotidianidad. Si él tuviera un poco de eso, no hubiera sido atrapado por el _genjustu_ de Itachi, _otra vez._

—Maldición…—musitó sintiendo como caía en depresión. Se sentía patético. Todo por un estúpido libro que jamás le interesó, que no contenía nada especial y que además era de su peor enemigo. Pensó que tenía la batalla ganada cuando todo era en realidad al revés: el Uchiha había dominado el encuentro de principio a fin. Verse envuelto en una situación tan ridícula le hacía arder la sangre de rabia y de impotencia; impotencia porque Itachi era incapaz de vencer con normalidad, no. A él le gustaba doblegar al rival, hacerle saber en cada expresión y movimiento que era un ser superior… ¡Superior al demonio!

—No toques eso.— lo interrumpió el ninja de la aldea de la arena al notar que su compañero inspeccionaba un resto de infusión morada que reposaba sobre un plato metálico.—Es tetrodotoxina.

—¿Qué mierda es eso de la _tetrotoninina_?— Preguntó hastiado el rubio y mirando despectivamente a su maestro.

—Un veneno mortal que provoca una parálisis cardiovascular...—explicó con interés metiendo el líquido dentro de una jeringa volviendo la escena más malévola aún...— Si quieres puedes probar…

—Muy gracioso Sasori _no danna_…—Deidara volteó confiado.— De lo último que quisiera morir sería un ataque al corazón, mh.

—Una dosis pequeña no te matará.—Sasori sujetó la jeringa con una actitud intimidante, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero.— Sería ideal ver como actúa el veneno.

Lo analizó por algunos segundos. Siempre había tenido la sensación que el dolor físico podía aliviar y hacer desaparecer dolores emocionales. Aquello era sadismo puro, sufrimiento gratuito. Sin embargo, él se consideraba algo sádico también; no negaba que las experiencias extrañas y extremas lo atraían y las disfrutaba, le gustaba estar al borde de la muerte quizás para apreciar más su existencia. Esa era la base de su arte ¿o no? ¿Que clase de artista no probaba su propio arte? Rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice, pensando simultáneamente en muchas cosas.

—Mejor no.— concluyó ignorando la decepción en el semblante de su maestro.—Tengo otra herida que atender ahora, por eso vine, mh.

Sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, tomó de la repisa una aguja de forma curva muy parecida a un anzuelo; cortó un trozo de grueso hilo negro que su maestro utilizaba para coser a sus víctimas y se lo llevó al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Que te pasó ahora?—preguntó toscamente el marionetista retomando su anterior tarea.— ¿Itachi te dio un escarmiento?

Deidara gruñó. Era lógico que todos se hubieran enterado de su ridícula pelea por el libro.

—No es de su incumbencia…—dijo con resentimiento mientras se sacaba la capa y la tiraba a un lado de la cama con desconsideración.—…Es un asunto entre ese cretino y yo, mh.

Se quitó la ropa dejando al descubierto su torso. Su abdomen estaba manchado con su propio líquido vital; una herida profunda a la altura del apéndice comenzaba a ponerse morada mientras la sangre fluía por la piel suavemente hasta acumularse en sus pantalones provocando una gran sombra roja oscura.

Deidara se sentó al borde de la cama e hilvanó la curiosa aguja. Mientras cosía sin ningún tipo de abatimiento la delgada piel, pensaba en el momento en que había caído en el genjustu de Itachi; durante el combate se había preocupado de no mirar a sus ojos cuando tuviese el Sharingan activado. Lo que sí tenía claro eran dos referentes: Cuando Itachi lo confundió con el clon y cuando provocó la detonación del libro. En el momento en que Itachi atrapó su clon de arcilla, hasta ese entonces no había caído en el _genjustu_. Sin embargo, la explosión del libro si fue una ilusión. En ese espacio de tiempo no había vislumbrado los ojos. También existía otro referente: la lesión que le había provocado a su rival con el _kunai_ se había invertido en su contra: el arma había terminado por introducirse en su propio cuerpo en vez del de Itachi. Y eso también era parte de la ilusión.

Encogió los ojos con desconfianza. Itachi tenía otra forma de engañar a sus víctimas para que se derrumbaran ante sus perversas ilusiones.

Terminó de suturar la piel y cortó el hilo con los dientes. Otro tipo de sentimiento lo irrumpió mientras se dejaba caer sobre el astroso cobertor. Se trataba de una incierta admiración por las habilidades e inteligencia del Uchiha y aunque le costaba reconocerlo para sí mismo, desde la primera vez que ambos se habían enfrentado le había fascinado su estilo de pelea. Al lado de una técnica así, lo demás parecía tan sólo un juego. El hecho de que existiera alguien más fuerte que él lo motivaba y deprimía al mismo tiempo. Era una gran contradicción a pesar de que él vivía contradiciéndose.

Quizás era algo distinto a una contradicción, mas bien una confusión. Sabía que odiaba al Uchiha por su actitud vanidosa y despreciativa hacia él y su arte. Nunca escuchaba a nadie, solo decía lo que tenía que decir y se iba. Por otro lado también lo motivaba a demostrarle que existía una técnica mucho más apoteósica que su _Sharingan_; todo este tiempo e inconscientemente buscó su aprobación al considerarlo un artista importante dentro de la organización. Y eso lo exasperaba aún más, ya que no tenía porqué demostrar nada, los demás debían darse cuenta de lo que significaba su arte; estaba dentro de un círculo vicioso de sentimientos encontrados que su mente luchaba por definir.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta el doloroso corte en el estómago y rió cáusticamente produciendo que su maestro lo atisbara desde la distancia con enojo.

—Recupérate pronto.—ordenó.—No quiero lidiar con un estorbo en caso de que nos asignen una misión.

—Sasori _no danna_…—murmuró incisivo el rubio ladeando la cabeza en su dirección.—… ¿Porqué no se calla y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo?

—Idiota…—masculló el experto marionetista dedicándole una expresión de odio.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Unos ojos oscuros y carentes de emoción le dieron la bienvenida al mundo infinito de las letras. Itachi— después de descansar por unas horas.— por fin pudo dedicarse a terminar de leer el capítulo de su libro. Con molestia notó algunos restos de arcilla sobre las añejas páginas además de otras dobladas y atrofiadas. Frunció el ceño y resopló resignándose ante la irresponsabilidad de su muy odiado compañero asesino rango S (en verdad no esperaba menos).

Con el dedo índice acarició la primera plana en donde alguna vez estuvo impreso el nombre del autor; actualmente estaba tachado con una violenta tinta negra que incapacitaba su reconocimiento.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el rincón más alejado del centro del escondite para poder concentrarse en la lectura: Ignoraba el fin concreto del porqué lo hacía, pero por el momento se conformaba con matar el tiempo libre que todos disfrutaban en la organización. Hace poco el líder había aparecido y les había advertido que en unas semanas comenzarían con la búsqueda de los _bijuus _que faltaban para completar los nueve; los haraganes sólo habían asentido. Lo que supuestamente debía ser preparación psicológica y física para las misiones venideras en esas semanas que quedaban, se habían convertido en turbios juegos de póker, peleas irracionales (él mismo había sido partícipe de una), escapes injustificados y fuertes discusiones verbales. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se destacaban por su fuerza y habilidades ninjas, pero también por poseer una personalidad arrolladora y muy belicosa.

Kakuzu, Hidán, Kisame y Deidara estaban entre los más conflictivos. Sasori se destacaba por su escasa paciencia pero nunca se vio involucrado en alguna discusión, al igual que Zetsu. Y él se había visto forzado a reaccionar ante la presión que le había impuesto el idiota de Deidara. Itachi prefería evitar las riñas a no ser que fueran por orden del líder. Dentro del grupo se limitaba a seguir las reglas al pie de la letra e ignorar al resto (que para él no valían la pena).

Justamente pensaba en que sus compañeros eran unos flojos, ociosos e inútiles cuando Kisame tomó asiento a su lado. Itachi esperó que no iniciara una conversación y para su tranquilidad, así fue. Kisame se quedó en silencio observando lo que ocurría en las cercanías del escondite; Hidán y Kakuzu se habían reunido en un mesón maltrecho de piedra iluminado con unas velas al tiempo que dejaban unos papeles sobre la superficie.

—¿Hiciste la lista de cosas para la semana?— preguntó el hombre azul tras unos minutos. Itachi asintió.

—Hace un rato.— pasó a la próxima página del libro.

—¿Sabes a quien le toca ir a comprar?

—Ni idea.

—No soy yo. Fui la antepasada.

Itachi apretó los ojos molesto por la constante distracción que le ofrecía Kisame. Además el método de pedidos funcionaba tarde y mal, generalmente se perdían los utensilios personales o la comida o el encargado de las compras confundía los sabores y las marcas.

Kakuzu y Hidán se instalaron de pie frente a ellos con una actitud aburrida. Itachi rogó para que se fueran pronto a fastidiar a otro lugar.

—Hey Kisame, vamos a jugar póker hoy. Si quieres te integras.— Hidán usó un tono gracioso y alzó una ceja ante el semblante impávido de Kisame.

—Sus estúpidas apuestas me tienen en la quiebra.— agregó sonriendo con algo de amargura.— Pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Te avisaremos.—musitó Kakuzu.— Sólo asegúrate de llevar el dinero.

—¿Te gustaría participar Itachi?

El nombrado alzó la vista para observar a Hidán parado altaneramente con una mano por detrás de la espalda que sujetaba la guadaña que funcionaba como su arma principal. Su otro brazo descansaba a lo largo del cuerpo y su cabeza estaba levemente ladeada. Una postura demasiado relajada para ser un miembro de Akatsuki.

—No gracias.

Adivinó que el ninja de _Yugakure_ le había hecho algún gesto de disgusto con la mano, para luego rotar en dirección al salón principal. Iba decir algo, pero solo un murmullo salio de sus labios.

—Miren eso.— todos en su estado de sopor, lo vislumbraron con curiosidad.— Deidara—_chan _se ve adorable hoy.

El silencio se expresó en toda su magnitud. Itachi contempló con indiferencia a su compañero que estaba sonriendo cínicamente hacia Hidán.

—¿Escuché mal o qué?

—Escuchaste bien.— respondió Kakuzu.— Este imbécil es un pervertido de mierda.

Hidán se encaminó en donde estaba Deidara, que recién había aparecido en el salón principal, seguramente para dejar su lista de pedidos sobre la mesa.

—Deidara… ¿adorable?.—el ninja de la espada rodó los ojos incrédulo.—¿Crees que Hidán sea drogadicto además de loco?

Usando un máximo de disimulo, Itachi levantó sutilmente los ojos de su libro: Hidán había tocado el hombro de Deidara y le estaba hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos. Vio a Deidara arrugar la nariz con desagrado, al tiempo que se volteaba para verlo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente lograría entender lo que conversaban. Se justificó mentalmente con que quería comprobar si Hidán era realmente un pervertido que gustaba del ser más inaguantable de Akatsuki.

Deidara era todo menos adorable, pero extrañamente hoy lucía distinto. Se veía fresco, limpio, hasta más exuberante que de costumbre. Irradiaba _algo_. Su capa negra, que generalmente lo hacía lucir pequeño y delgado estaba abierta, permitiendo la apreciación de su joven y definida figura. Ya, muchas veces se había dicho a si mismo que el rubio era un personaje físicamente mas femenino (era fácil confundirlo con una chica) sin embargo, la masculinidad estaba presente en cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos ahora más que nunca. Descubrió un cuello firme y musculoso, una mandíbula más bien fina y un par de clavículas pronunciadas que le daban un aire de poderío salvaje. Toda su estructura ósea gozaba de proporción y solidez, se podía apreciar la musculatura de su cuerpo y la brillante piel debajo de la camiseta de red ninja que generalmente traía puesta.

Itachi concibió que por primera vez que le ponía atención al idiota.

Atención que no merecía, concluyó después de unos minutos. Se negaba rotundamente a mostrar interés en lo que ese par de inútiles conversaba a la distancia, no valían ni un segundo de su tiempo. Volvió al libro.

—Itachi…—La ronca voz de Kisame llegó hasta sus oídos como un eco lejano.—Creo que Deidara esta arrugando tu lista justo ahora…

Itachi resopló con desgana y alzó la vista mientras que por toda la cueva rebotaba la risa apática de Hidán: pudo ver como Deidara tenía su brazo completamente estirado en su dirección y apretaba con violencia el papel que hace poco había dejado sobre el mesón.

Menuda suerte la suya. Su enemigo públicamente declarado era el responsable de efectuar las compras de la semana.

—¿Qué planeas hacer Itachi?.—el ninja de la niebla alzó su mano para rozar la empuñadura de su espada. No le quitó la vista de encima.

—Nada…—musitó desentendido absolutamente de la situación.

—Pero…no te traerá el pedido.

—No me importa.

Deidara dejó caer el papel y observó como Itachi seguía leyendo el libro con elegancia y tranquilidad, sin siquiera inmutarse por lo ocurrido…¡Había descartado su lista! Era tan amargado y desapasionado que la comida tampoco estaba dentro de sus prioridades. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le concernía a Uchiha Itachi? Hizo una mueca de desagrado al contestarse la pregunta: Su hermano pequeño, Sasuke y el libro. Que soberana estupidez. ¿Podría vivir sin alimentos y otros utensilios que eran necesarios para la supervivencia de cualquier ser humano? Tal vez Itachi no era humano. O él creía que no lo era—eso estaba claro en cada actitud que él tomaba— (que era un ser a otro nivel, muy superior y con un tipo distinto de requisitos). O simplemente, el Uchiha quería acercarse más al personaje que con tanto ímpetu leía en las páginas del texto.

Y la pregunta más capciosa de todas…¡¿Por qué a él le interesaba lo que hiciera o no hiciera el Uchiha?

Tomó una mochila verde, metió los apuntes de sus compañeros dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y avanzó hacia la entrada del rocoso escondite, secundado por Hidán que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad y admiración. Durante el tiempo en que el gran peñasco que cubría el acceso principal se levantaba generando crecidos temblores, esperó de pie seriamente. Kakuzu, Kisame e Itachi estaban a pocos metros.

—No te compraré nada, mh.—Afirmó sin mirarlo, hablando fuerte y decidido.

Itachi entendió que se refería a él y lo contempló sin emoción.

—Eso lo decidiste tú.— contestó ante el asombro de los presentes.

—Porque tú no reaccionaste.

El moreno levantó una ceja. Deidara se giró para verlo.

—Estás resentido porque perdiste.

—Piensa lo que quieras…—respondió el rubio aparentando displicencia.—Igual te morirás de hambre esta semana, mh.

Todos guardaron completo mutismo hasta que el artista desapareció del lugar para dirigirse al pueblo más cercano. Kisame iba a expresar algo, pero la sonrisa de su siempre inconmovible compañero lo sorprendió a tal nivel que se quedó quieto vigilándolo.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?.—cuestionó molesto el tesorero de Akatsuki.

Itachi los ignoró olímpicamente. Aunque veía un montón de letras impresas en el papel, su mente no podía centrarse en ellas. Le hubiese encantado decirle a Deidara que esa semana no moriría de hambre porque constantemente se aseguraba de guardar reservas de alimento por si algo inesperado ocurría. Algo inesperado como esto.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos! Acá el quinto capítulo de Metalepsis! ¿Cómo estuvo? Les gustó? Es un capítulo de transición o de reflexión después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo pasado…los protagonistas intentan ser indiferentes ante la presencia del otro, hasta ahora les ha resultado…después veremos si esa máscara cae finalmente…xd

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras(es) por sus comentarios.¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Sus sugerencias, opiniones y críticas son bienvenidas =)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se despide,

Makita


	6. Ignorar y Comprender

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capitulo 6: Ignorar / Comprender **

Deidara dejó caer la mochila que cargaba en su hombro derecho sobre la improvisada mesa de piedra. Habían transcurrido dos días y medio desde que abandonó la base de la organización para ir a realizar los pedidos semanales. Era la tarea más fastidiosas de Akatsuki, pero afortunadamente, le había tocado dirigirse a uno de los pueblos más cercanos (ya que no podían frecuentar siempre el mismo) además el camino había estado despejado de ninjas o caras conocidas, así que la vuelta no se complicó mas de la cuenta.

Caminó silenciosamente por el escabroso y oscuro escondite para ir al baño y para buscar al resto de seres humanos que habitaban el lugar. Desde su llegada nadie se había manifestado. Se sorprendió de ir encontrando diversos materiales de construcción en su recorrido; grandes y pesadas vigas de madera, clavos, tornillos, piedras y hasta restos de cemento. Apresuró el paso y vio que todos los miembros de la organización estaban reunidos allí; Hidán y Kisame estaban al centro de todos y discutían fervientemente mientras observaban el suelo, regado de distintos tipos de herramientas.

Se abrió paso entre los que miraban apáticamente la situación y rebuscó el motivo de la discusión; durante su ausencia, los tarados de sus compañeros habían instalado un baño tipo _onsen*_ en el minúsculo espacio: la tina estaba construida de madera y estaba parcialmente enterrada en la pedregosa superficie; las llaves y las duchas de mano estaban a la izquierda y salían desde la pared. Al parecer la discusión se centraba en que no podían hacer funcionar las tuberías.

—Al fin llegaste...—musitó Kakuzu que estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado, mirando el altercado que tenían montado Kisame y Hidán.— eres lento, Deidara.

—Hey, no fue fácil encontrar todas las porquerías que me pidieron, mhh.— se defendió rápidamente.

—¿Trajiste las cosas? ¿Dónde están?.— Kisame se olvidó de la discusión para ponerle atención al rubio.

—Sobre el mesón, como siempre.

La mayoría de los integrantes se retiró, empujándolo a su paso y dejando todos los materiales desperdigados por el suelo. Sólo dos de ellos quedaron. Deidara e Itachi se miraron con indiferencia, como si nada hubiese pasado. El rubio sintió sus mejillas se acalorarse, así que decidió darle la espalda a quien le provocaba tal nivel de nerviosismo.

—No guardes esperanzas, no te traje el pedido.— decidió agregar, por si no le quedaba claro.

Itachi guardó silencio y vio como su extraño y autodeclarado enemigo se retiraba del lugar dando pasos rápidos. Se acercó a la tubería de la pared y con la ayuda de un alicate apretó unas tuercas que unían las cañerías metálicas a la llave de paso.

—Así es como se arregla el baño.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Había transcurrido una semana desde ese acontecimiento y la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki coincidía en que la incorporación del _onsen_ al escondite había resultado todo un acierto. Lo comentaban en los pasillos, a la hora de la comida o durante la tarde, cuando el ocio no les otorgaba temas más interesantes de los cuales hablar.

Itachi optaba por leer durante las tardes, más que nada porque estaba cansado de las conversaciones nimias de sus compañeros y de la desidia que reinaba en el lugar; el líder no se había manifestado respecto a las próximas misiones provocando que algunos—específicamente Kakuzu y Hidán— se autodenominaran cometidos. Inclusive él había aceptado acompañar a Kisame a un asunto particular que tenía que atender fuera de la región. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que esas condiciones no se sostendrían mucho tiempo más.

Detuvo un momento la lectura para analizar el último párrafo. El libro se complicaba a medida que avanzaba el argumento, el personaje se volvía mucho más profundo y el contexto comenzaba a desaparecer para darle paso a un análisis agudo de los sentimientos y cuestionamientos del propio autor. Suspiró. Sentado en la esquina de siempre y con el típico dolor de espalda cortesía de la sólida pared de roca, se dispuso a observar su alrededor mientras pensaba en las últimas problemáticas del libro.

Lamentablemente no existía alguien inteligente en la organización que pudiera retroalimentar sus ideas respecto del texto. Ni hablar de Kisame, quedaba descartado instantáneamente ya que tenía una personalidad y pensamiento práctico; no era alguien que se cuestionara cosas de ese tipo. Kakuzu tenía neuronas sólo para el dinero y Hidán para su religión. Zetsu parecía algo más curioso pero Itachi desconfiaba de él, además que le bastaban las discusiones con su otra mitad. Sasori parecía ser alguien inteligente y analítico que podía dar algún aporte interesante; pero su personalidad ermitaña impedía cualquier cercanía y al mismo tiempo, le guardaba cierto rencor. Deidara era imaginativo pero demasiado explosivo e infantil. Y la razón concluyente que lo eliminaba: lo aborrecía.

Aunque Deidara había leído el libro y lo había entendido.

Llevó la mano hasta su frente ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? De repente se sintió solo. Era bien sabido que él no era el ser más social del mundo, pero eso no significaba que no necesitara hablar con alguien. El mismo ocio contribuía y alimentaba esa necesidad de distracción que cualquiera tenía. Pero no se rebajaría de esa manera, el orgullo debía primar dentro de su serie de emociones.

Le puso atención a su alrededor por unos segundos. En el otro extremo del escondite estaba Kisame, sentado de piernas cruzadas hablando con Deidara, que estaba de pie frente a él. Se preguntó de que estarían conversando hasta que vislumbró una tabla de _Shogi_ en la mano del rubio.

—¡¿Que a nadie le gusta el _Shogi _en esta maldita organización?!.—gritó a todo pulmón.

Su maestro se había negado a jugar con él y a Kisame le daba " pereza". Hidán y Kakuzu no estaban y Zetsu … menos. Era el que desaparecía con más frecuencia. Sentía su sangre arder y los deseos de hacer explotar la estúpida cueva que lo mantenía confinado desaparecieron cuando escuchó una voz seca y directa desde las penumbras; un protector plateado con el símbolo de Konoha rasgado resplandeció como un rayo. Deidara agudizó la vista sin creer lo que veía y oía.

—Yo.

—…¿tu?

—Yo jugaré.

—Es broma…

—No.

—¡No jugaría contigo aunque estuviese muerto, mh!

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Cinco minutos después, el Ninja de _Iwagakure _se encontraba frente a su archirival ordenando las piezas de _shogi_ sobre el tablero cuadriculado. Uno vigilaba al otro con desconfianza; el otro simplemente parecía estar en las nubes.

—Mi aburrimiento justifica esto…—musitó con rencor el rubio mientras ubicaba las fichas con violencia.— pensaré que eres un simple humano, no que eres un maldito Uchiha, mh…

Itachi no le prestó atención. Se dedicó a observar el tablero, que poco a poco, se iba llenando de piezas. Durante su vida, escasas veces había jugado al _shogi._ Recordaba haber jugado contra su padre y contra su hermano pequeño, Sasuke. Aquellos recuerdos le traían una sensación extraña, indefinible. No podía decidir si era agradable o desagradable.

—¿Quién tendrá los negros?.—cuestionó la voz hostil de Deidara.

—Me da igual..—respondió Itachi. Se sentía incrédulo respecto a la situación. ¿Deidara y él frente a frente con un juego de mesa? Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado jugar, en primer lugar. Era un escenario mas bien denso.

—Lo decidiremos por piedra, papel y tijeras.— resolvió el rubio. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Medio segundo después, los resultados daban por ganador a su máximo enemigo en la organización.

—Está bien, parte.—ordenó Deidara, con un visible tic en el ojo. _¡Hasta en eso le ganaba, maldición!_

Comenzó el juego sin ningún tipo de emoción. Era un juego lento y silencioso, sólo sonaban las piezas chocando contra el tablero de madera. Deidara estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, con el codo apoyado en su rodilla y el rostro contra su mano. Le costaba concentrarse en el juego, su corazón latía rápido; lo atribuía a su deseo ferviente de ganarle a quien lo hubiese humillado anteriormente. Por algún extraño motivo, el dejarlo sin comer durante una semana no le había dado la satisfacción que esperaba. Imaginaba a Itachi pidiendo comida a sus compañeros y sujetándose el estómago para mitigar el hambre. Una visión bastante estúpida e irreal, aunque placentera. Sacudió la cabeza para limpiar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en el juego. Debía cuidar movimientos apresurados que pudieran darle ventaja al Uchiha.

—¿Cómo vas con el libro?.— se le ocurrió preguntar, más que nada para distraer su atención.

Itachi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no realizó expresión alguna. Movió su general de plata estratégicamente y levantó la vista para encontrase cara a cara con Deidara.

—Bien…—respondió sin emoción.—Estoy en el capítulo quinto.

—No recuerdo ese, mhh.

—Cuando el protagonista llega a la isla _Nagi._

Deidara jugó y eliminó la torre de Itachi. Le costó disimular su felicidad. Se calmó pensando en que debía tener la actitud frívola de su maestro. "_Piensa como él, piensa como él…eres una marioneta"_ se dijo interiormente. Respiró quedamente y observó con falso desinterés la jugada realizada por el ninja de Konoha.

—Ah, ya recuerdo ese capítulo. No sucede nada interesante.— agregó.— Creo que hasta me salté unas páginas de lo aburrido que era…

—Supuestamente eso no se hace cuando lees un libro.—sentenció Itachi, moviendo otra pieza. Comprendió que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. No le servía alguien que había leído el texto a medias.

—No entiendo como te puedes identificar con un personaje como ese.— Deidara disfrutó descartar el general de plata de su rival.— Es patético.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras...—dijo Itachi preparando la ficha del caballero para un eventual ataque .—… aunque podrías tener una justificación.

—Claro que la tengo…¿acaso crees que no pensé en ello?.— se defendió el ninja rubio, molesto.— …el protagonista descansa su desgracia sobre el concepto del "destino". Yo no creo en eso, es más, lo encuentro una estupidez.

Itachi le hizo una señal para que siguiera hablando. Deidara suspiró hastiado mientras analizaba posibles estrategias del Uchiha.

—Yo pienso que el destino es un concepto que le sirve a los ingenuos que no son capaces de aceptar su realidad… –Deidara se cruzó de brazos, examinando el juego.—…por eso la justifican en algo más, para poder vivir conformes. Lo que no saben es que cada uno construye su destino dependiendo de las decisiones y la perspectiva que se tenga de su propia vida. En el fondo se trata de hacerse cargo de su existencia…y eso es justamente lo que no le pasa a ese protagonista idiota.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Itachi lo escuchaba con bastante atención. Era un tema que no se había planteado en el libro, era una forma distinta de abordar la filosofía del argumento.

—El protagonista no entiende aún que es su vida la que está viviendo y no la de otro…mhh.

—¿No crees que es un gesto honorable hacer un sacrificio por los demás?.— Itachi preguntó a sabiendas de que se estaba exponiendo más de la cuenta. Deidara lo miró sin pestañear, su ojo descubierto brillaba por la impresión.

—Sería honorable si se sacrificara por algo en lo que él creyera. No porque el "destino" le dictó lo que debía pensar y hacer…

Irremediablemente, el juego había pasado a segundo plano.

—Pero tu no eliges donde y cuando quieres nacer…—explicó Itachi seriamente.— Existe una fuerza mayor que toma las primeras decisiones por uno.

—Pero es la propia persona la que decide hasta que punto se deja influenciar por el contexto; puedes tomar tanto lo bueno como lo malo, mhh.

—Ese tipo de pensamiento es muy relativo...— concluyó Itachi volviendo la concentración al juego de _shogi_.—…además, tu lo enfocas desde tu visión artística.

Deidara arrugó la nariz al notar que Itachi no había tomado en consideración su opinión sobre el libro. La verdad, se sorprendía de él mismo al estar hablando sobre un tema tan ideológico con alguien que jamás le prestaba la mínima atención, que lo había reclutado a la fuerza derrotándolo en una pelea –injusta a su parecer—pero sobretodo humillante.

—Te lo pondré fácil: deja de buscar similitudes entre ese protagonista idiota y tu..—dijo el rubio con burla.— No se parecen y nunca lo harán…

Itachi no reaccionó y siguió jugando como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Diez minutos después había derrotado a Deidara en el juego de _shogi_ y éste se había marchado enfurecido sin antes provocar feroces denotaciones en el interior de la cueva. El _"¡te odio con todas mis fuerzas!"_ aún retumbaba en los oídos del ninja de Konoha.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

El agua caía monótonamente desde la llave hasta la gran tina de madera, produciendo un sonido relajante y constante. Era lo único que se escuchaba en el reducido lugar. Mediante un sistema de piedras calientes instaladas bajo el _onsen,_ el agua mantenía una temperatura agradable.

Itachi no dudó en sumergirse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía ese delicioso sonido y la textura del termal. Apoyó ambos codos sobre el suave borde de la bañera. Quería tomarse un tiempo para reflexionar sobre los extraños acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día. Si bien la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho Deidara eran ingeniosidades, una o dos frases le habían hecho eco. Sobre todo "hacerse cargo de su existencia" lo que Itachi prefería traducir como "hacerse cargo de sus acciones" porque no sabía el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Hace ya muchos años, él había tomado el destino con sus propias manos llevándose por delante el de su hermano menor; aquello era egoísmo puro pero también era sacrificio. Había sacrificado la felicidad de dos personas por la felicidad de muchos. Sabía que el destino se lo cobraría más tarde que nunca y aunque eso lo intrigaba, lo aceptaba con sumisión. Lo que no sabía era hasta que punto aquel sacrificio resultaba propio; podría decirse que debido al contexto de esa época y de la situación, se había visto forzado a tomarlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos; Kisame entró con la capa de Akatsuki colgando del brazo; parecía divertido.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?—preguntó Itachi alcanzando una toalla que estaba a la orilla de la tina y secándose la cara con ella.

—El líder está retando a Deidara por las explosiones de la tarde.—rió roncamente el ninja de la niebla mientras colgaba la chaqueta de nubes rojas en una estaca clavada en la pared.—Me da risa porque con el temperamento que tiene Deidara no aguanta muchos sermones…aunque se nota que le tiene bastante respeto al líder.

—¿Y con que lo amenazó Pain?

—Dijo que lo mataría para la próxima.— Kisame soltó una carcajada.—Todo por tu culpa.

—Que le sirva de lección…—musitó Itachi antes de volver a hundirse en las aguas temperadas. Kisame dijo algo después, pero no pudo escucharlo.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso ¡uno de los dos tenía que morir! No podían seguir viviendo en el mismo espacio, no podían respirar el mismo aire ni pisar el mismo suelo ¡ni menos jugar un estúpido partido de _shogi_! ¡¿En que momento había aceptado eso?! Había sido un tonto, uno de marca mayor. Pero no volvería a suceder, planearía la venganza más delirante y perfecta en la historia de la humanidad, ningún detalle sería obviado y consideraría todas las alternativas posibles en el desarrollo del plan.

Pero luego pensaría en eso. Lo importante ahora era vaciar la rabia que se acumulaba en su estómago, para poder dormir bien. Dándose vueltas como un león enjaulado, Deidara procesaba las palabras dictadas por el líder de la organización; su arte estaba prohibido…¡prohibido! Por culpa de ese mal nacido Uchiha, engreído. Apretó los puños y recorrió a zancadas el resto de la cueva. Abrió la puerta de una habitación pero no lo halló, buscó a su compañero pero tampoco estaba en los alrededores. Como lo odiaba. La poca cordura que tenía en esos momentos le decía que no intentara nada, que las posibilidades de ganar una pelea —sin utilizar su arcilla explosiva— contra el moreno era casi nula. Sin embargo, la rabia no le permitía razonar. Entró en el baño a toda velocidad y se detuvo bruscamente lacerando el suelo; Itachi se encontraba allí, tomando un baño relajadamente y con esa actitud inexpresiva que lo sacaba de quicio.

Le lanzó cinco _kunais_; tres de ellos se clavaron en la tina de madera y dos apuntaron directo a su víctima. El ninja de Konoha los esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo.

—¡Tú, mierda de…!.— iba a correr hacia él pero alguien lo sujetó del brazo tan fuerte que casi se lo arrancó; no había visto a Kisame a la izquierda de la habitación, a medio vestir. Intentó sacudirse como un animal atrapado en una trampa, pero no lo consiguió. Itachi parecía (según su apreciación) _algo_ sorprendido.

—¡Hey!.— gritó Kisame entretenido.—¿qué pretendes atacando a la gente en el baño? ¿no te enseñaron que eso no se hace?.— se vio obligado a detenerlo del otro brazo para inmovilizarlo. Aun así, le asombraba la fuerza que tenía para ser tan pequeño.

—¡Suéltame!.— vociferó Deidara mirando a Itachi, que seguía en la misma posición atisbando la escena.—¡Este es un asunto entre ese maldito Uchiha y yo!

Itachi se encogió de hombros. No tenia ni la mas remota idea a que se refería Deidara.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar.— contestó incorporándose lentamente.— No me culpes de tus arrebatos.

—¡Te crees muy superiorsiempre desconociendo todo! –Deidara logró liberar un brazo.—¡por tu culpa me prohibieron ejercer mi arte, imbécil!

—Detente Deidara.— agregó Kisame con una sonrisa sarcástica.—Las reglas de la organización dicen que no puedes pelearte con los otros miembros…si sigues así, el líder de verdad te asesinará…

Fue como si extirparan toda la ira que posicionaba su cuerpo, como si una ráfaga de calor arrastrara esa sensación a otro lugar. Dejó de forcejear con su opresor y se quedó pasmado vislumbrando la figura que se había erguido; Itachi se había puesto de pie exponiendo una desnudez parcial, increíblemente inspiradora. Su mano, a la altura del estómago, sujetaba la toalla que cubría su parte mas íntima; todo lo demás consistía en un espectáculo bello y pulcro para los ojos del artista. Su cuerpo era delgado pero definido, el contraste de la pálida piel con el oscuro cabello era digno de fascinación y sus ojos, siempre impávidos, le daban a todo el conjunto un aire enigmático, superior e incandescente. Por eso Deidara lo odiaba tanto; Itachi despertaba en él creación, sugestión e iluminación para sus sentidos, más allá de un ámbito físico. El concepto que lo rodeaba era artístico, todo lo que Itachi significaba, su persona y personalidad completa.

Eso le provocaba inquietud y contradicción, el ver algo que lo inspiraba tanto y que no debía serlo si despreciaba su arte. Luchaba contra esos sentimientos desde que lo había conocido, pero se había rendido: era necesario y prioritario para él estar buscando nuevas fuentes de motivación para llevar más lejos su visión artística. Frunció el ceño al verlo caminar fuera de la gran tinaja. Se concibió un poco avergonzado por su eminente silencio, así que se libró de las garras de Kisame bruscamente. El ninja de la niebla chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió hacia el lavamanos, asumiendo que la función había terminado.

Itachi ajustó su toalla y se acercó a él. Deidara no retrocedió, bajó los brazos en una actitud despreocupada y lo atisbó con odio.

—Te cobraré todas estas ofensas algún día, Uchiha. Mhh…—murmuró conformándose lentamente. La ira había cedido.

Sorprendentemente, Itachi giró en su dirección y se acercó más de normal. Estiró la mano hasta su rostro y con el pulgar acarició tenazmente la parte superior de su labio. El artista quedó inmovilizado por el roce y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué diabl…?

—Tenías sangre.— explicó ronca y puntualmente.

Deidara abrió los ojos como plato y llevó dos dedos hasta la zona, para comprobar lo que Itachi le decía. Sintió su cara arder al asumir la realidad; ¡¿Le había dado hemorragia nasal por ver al Uchiha en…?! No, no, no, no ¡eso no podía estar pasando! Se limpió fieramente con la manga de su chaqueta. Después de unos segundos se encontró solo en el baño. Se agachó para ponerse en cuclillas y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Por Jashin. El patético siempre había sido él.

****

**Continuará….**

_**Onsen**__: baño de aguas termales propias de Japón. _

En el fic mencioné un baño "tipo onsen" porque no es técnicamente eso…es el estilo de un baño onsen armado precariamente xd.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Deidara e Itachi, a pesar de sus diferencias, se van acercando poco a poco. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por los mensajes del capítulo anterior! n.n y como siempre, esperaré sus comentarios, sugerencias, impresiones y opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo…cualquier aporte es bienvenido =)

_Como anuncio, La autora Derama17 está realizando un llamado para participar en el reto "Un mes con Ita-Dei". Me gustaría motivar a todas las escritoras (es) de este pairing a participar! Es una iniciativa interesante y entretenida :) Mas detalles del reto, en su profile._

¡¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!

Se despide,

Makita :)


	7. Amor y Odio

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capitulo 7: Amor/ Odio**

Era temprano, de madrugada, cuando la actividad en la organización Akatsuki comenzó. Itachi se incorporó lánguidamente. Había estado sentado en la cama, estático, durante un par de horas. El insomnio parecía ser un mal común entre los integrantes de la banda criminal, pero le extrañaba lo recurrente que podía ser en él; calculaba unas tres horas de sueño efectivo, mientras el resto era desperdiciado en pensamientos, especulaciones o ideologías. El sueño iba y venía entre aquellas reflexiones pero nunca era profundo, ni reparador. El cansancio físico y psicológico hacía mella en su diario vivir y aunque se decía a si mismo que podía coexistir con eso, interiormente anhelaba un descanso.

Miró por el agujero calado en la pared de la escabrosa cueva: entraba algo de luz acompañada de una fría y débil brisa. La mañana estaba apagada y silenciosa, salvo por algunas caminatas apuradas que se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Alcanzó con pereza la característica capa de la organización y se cubrió con ella. Estaba abrochando los botones cuando su compañero de habitación se asomó por el umbral de la puerta.

—El líder ya llegó. Supongo que es hora de que empecemos a movernos.

Itachi asintió formalmente al escuchar las nuevas noticias proporcionadas por Kisame. Seguramente el líder tenía misiones que asignarles respecto a la caza de _bijūs._ Cruzó rápidamente la alcoba y caminó junto al ninja de la niebla con dirección al salón principal; ya estaban todos reunidos allí, integrando un semi círculo. El líder estaba al frente observando fríamente la situación. Sin emitir algún sonido, se ubicaron en el extremo derecho de la formación.

—¿Ya están todos?—Kisame rompió el hielo con su particular tono de voz.

—¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a pasar lista?.—Hidán se burló irónicamente, haciendo gala de su aplastante personalidad.

—Silencio todos. No los convoqué para que comenzaran a hablar tonterías…—el líder inspeccionó la situación rápidamente; habló rudo y sin preámbulos —…Tengo nuevas instrucciones para llevar a cabo la captura de los _jinchuurikis…_

Itachi atisbó rápidamente al grupo; Zetsu estaba en el otro extremo, escuchando atentamente las palabras del líder, al igual que Kakuzu. Hidán parecía molesto y aburrido. Sasori, a la izquierda de Hidán, estaba dentro de su marioneta y no había hecho comentarios sobre el tema de la reunión (generalmente lo hacía). Finalmente, a su lado, se encontraba Kisame, expectante y mas bien, ansioso. Intentó enfocarse en las palabras del líder pero no lo logró. Una sensación de desequilibro llegó hasta él. Entrecerró los ojos, invocando su memoria visual. Luego los abrió con algo de extraña sorpresa_…¿dónde diablos estaba Deidara? ¿estaría durmiendo?...¿el líder no se había dado cuenta?_ Subió la vista nuevamente y lo vislumbró, escondido prácticamente, entre Hidán y Kakuzu. Estaba de pie un poco mas atrás, en silencio; el cuello de la chaqueta tapaba casi todo su semblante ayudado por el característico mechón rubio. Parecía un fantasma, una sombra.

Eso de por si, era bastante anormal. La mayoría de las veces, Deidara estaba al frente, alegando u opinando enérgicamente: era uno de los miembros mas participativos. Sin embargo, esta mañana estaba totalmente apagado.

_¿Sería por la falta de su arte? ¿por la discusión que tuvo con el líder el día anterior? ¿por el juego de shogi? _

Como fuese, a él no le importaba. Era un tema tan insignificante que ni siquiera merecía ser analizado. O eso pensó. Muchas cosas podía controlar dentro de su mente, pero algo le decía que esa actitud tenía que ver con él. Era algo que iba mas allá de su odio infantil injustificado. Era odio y depresión. Como si por fin se hubiese percatado de la diferencia que existía entre los dos; una diferencia astronómica —según Itachi—que Deidara nunca podría alcanzar. Aún así ¿se había rendido? Esa solución lo decepcionó un poco, aunque no sabía porqué.

Kakuzu preguntó un par de cosas a las que no les prestó atención. El líder objetó solemnemente; él enfocó la vista en el ninja rubio, uno, dos, tres segundos. El observado levantó ambos irises y sus miradas se encontraron. Pudo ver que arrugó el entrecejo y desvió apresuradamente sus ojos a la pared rocosa. El cabello rubio se desordenó ante el brusco movimiento e Itachi se quedó ahí sin más. _ ¿en que estaría pensando?_

Maldita e insana curiosidad.

_Concéntrate en lo importante._ Pein hablaba mas de la cuenta; recaudar dinero e información. Organizaba los equipos, los movimientos de la banda en el futuro. A Deidara no le importaba. Bajo su máscara de ausencia y despreocupación se escondía una tempestad de sentimientos y teorías aterradoras. Un conflicto interno peor que una guerra… ¿exageraba?

No.

Itachi había estado sospechoso. Como nunca, había dedicado su tiempo para observarlos a todos. Pero se detuvo en él. ¡¿Por qué justamente en él?! ¡La idea era pasar desapercibido, no llamar su maldita atención! Un contacto visual miserable le sirvió para poner su mundo cabeza abajo _¿sabe? ¿sospecha? No…no soy esa clase de…gente. _Y recordaba la sangre cayendo por su nariz_ ¿Itachi lo recordaría?_ Claro que si. Por eso lo había estado atisbando durante la reunión…¡_pero era un mal entendido! ¿cómo podía explicarle eso? ¡él jamás daba explicaciones! ¡ no era un maldito marica!_ A él le gustaban las mujeres…o si ni siquiera eso. No le gustaba nada en realidad, ni las plantas, ni los animales ni las mujeres ni los hombres.

¿Cuál era el término correcto para definirlo? ¡ah! _Soy asexual_. _Lo único que me apasiona es el arte. Nada más, nada menos._

El Uchiha era el origen esas ilógicas reacciones y de sus pensamientos más oscuros. Si, esos pensamientos que quiso evitar desde que lo conoció y que, con el ultimo evento acontecido, habían tomado una increíble fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Ahora, la única solución que vislumbraba al final del túnel, era…

—Con eso damos por terminada la asamblea.

El líder de la agrupación desapareció dejando un vestigio de humo. Todos se movieron de sus lugares para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Deidara pestañeó confundido, preguntándose de que diablos se había tratado todo eso. Volteó distraídamente y se tropezó con Hidán, que caminaba en dirección contraria.

Lo ignoró y siguió su camino. El devoto de la religión de _Jashin_ se esperaba un séquito de bombas sobre su cabeza; pero nada ocurrió. El artista de Akatsuki estaba definitivamente misterioso.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Ya fuera de su marioneta, Sasori, sentado elegantemente sobre una precaria silla, seguía con sus ojos color café claro, un cuerpo humano que caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño y hosco cuarto. No se animaba a preguntarle que le sucedía –personalmente tampoco le interesaba— pero si seguía así, lograría calar la sólida superficie entre tanto ir y venir. Y él no quería eso. Se vería estéticamente horrible un hoyo en medio de la habitación.

—Sasori _no danna…_

Agradeció mentalmente que fuese él quien comenzara a explicar…_algo._

—Tengo que matar a Itachi Uchiha.

La historia de su vida. Desde que lo había conocido que trasmitía la misma idea. El nivel de obsesión de su compañero había llegado a niveles estratosféricos. No se molestó en fingir asombro, sus párpados siguieron entrecerrados, con su inconfundible expresión de indolencia.

—¿Y como se supone que harás eso?

—Lo he pensado. Sé que es prácticamente imposible derrotar el _Sharingan_ yo solo. Por eso necesito su ayuda.

Debía darle un premio a Deidara. Hace tiempo que no sonreía, como ahora. ¿qué estúpida idea era esa? Apoyó su mentón sobre la mano derecha, con la vista fija en el ninja de_ Iwagakure. _Lucía determinado, como si hubiese expirado la fecha de su aguante.

—Está prohibido matar a los miembros de la organización.— advirtió, por si se había olvidado de esa regla.

—¿Y que? Si lo matamos ya no habrá vuelta atrás…es mejor pedir perdón que permiso.— el rubio sonrió maquiavélicamente sin detener la frenética caminata alrededor de la alcoba.

—¿Y cuando planeas hacerlo?

—Ahora…en unos diez, quince minutos.

Sasori levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Esa situación lo divertía enormemente. Para ser sinceros, también le fastidiaba el Uchiha, desconfiaba de él y de su petulancia. Era el único que suponía una amenaza mayor dentro de Akatsuki. Después de todo había sido capaz de exterminar a su propio clan.

—No tengo problema en ayudarte…—murmuró después de unos segundos de reflexión.— Pero con algunas condiciones.

—¿Qué?.— los ojos azules de Deidara se abrieron de impresión.

—¿Crees que te ayudaría gratuitamente? Si matamos al Uchiha, deberás ayudarme con la elaboración de venenos.— El marionetista giró para mirar la repisa llena de elementos de laboratorio.— debes dejar que los pruebe en ti. En otras palabras, ser mi conejillo de indias.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿y porqué no los pruebas en otros?!.—Deidara reclamó, asombrado por la petición de su maestro.—Siempre consigues cuerpos para testear esas porquerías…

—Últimamente se ha complicado conseguir cuerpos sanos y en buen estado.

Maestro y alumno se miraron por largos e incómodos segundos.

—Está bien, lo haré..—refunfuñó. Era un sacrificio que valía la pena, después de todo matar a Itachi no era un asunto tan trivial.— Debemos pelear afuera, porque tengo prohibido usar la arcilla explosiva dentro del escondite.

—Entiendo—Sasori se levantó y sacudió su capa negra cuidadosamente.— No sé como lo harás para sacar a Itachi también… te esperaré durante veinte minutos. Si no llegas, te las arreglarás solo.

En un parpadeo, Sasori se encontraba dentro de la gigantesca marioneta, Hiruko. Tomó algunas armas y desapareció del lugar. Deidara se quedó absorto por unos momentos. Una ola de sentimientos lo invadió; le costaba creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego recordó que su maestro tenía muy poca paciencia, así que salió de la habitación en busca del origen de su conflicto interior.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

El origen del conflicto interior de Deidara (y que no tenía la más minima idea de que lo era) se encontraba en su dormitorio, acostado en la cama, leyendo tranquilamente su libro. Estaba especialmente interesado en el sexto capítulo, ya que la historia había sufrido un giro argumental; el protagonista había descubierto una razón para cambiar, mas bien, otro de los personajes había logrado despertar en él algo, un sentimiento desconocido que lo hacía querer luchar por su vida. Itachi intentaba comprender cuan hondo podía calar una convicción en una personalidad que ha sido deteriorada por tantos sacrificios. Cuando los seres humanos creían que estaba todo perdido, siempre aparecía una luz que los ayudaba a surgir; aquello le parecía un poco iluso.

Miró hacia la ventana, reflexionando. Kisame se había ido, estaba todo sumido en un completo mutismo. Escuchaba su respiración y el ritmo de su pulso. Eso duró hasta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Levantó la vista con pereza.

_¿Deidara? ¿qué querría ahora?_

El rubio cubrió la distancia que existía entre la puerta y la litera del Uchiha en dos segundos. Se miraron fijamente; uno con rabia y el otro con un desinterés abrumador.

—Vamos afuera.

La voz de Deidara sonó ronca y decidida. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando una reacción. Sin embargo nada pasó. Itachi se concentró en el libro nuevamente.

—¡Hey! ¡te estoy hablando!.— le gritó Deidara intentando atraer su atención.—¡Tenemos que terminar esto de una buena vez!

_¿Terminar que? _Itachi no despegó los ojos del texto. Lo subió un poco, para no tener que ver de reojo la cara indignada de Deidara. Se sentía extraño con su presencia, como si algo lo obligara a hablarle. Ellos no tenían nada que hablar, no tenían nada en común y no entendía porqué Deidara insistía en buscarlo y confrontarlo si el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Un ser que venía a alterar su tranquilidad, eso era. Un ser con una necesidad gigantesca de aprobación, un ser inseguro, inestable, arrollador e irrespetuoso. Insolente, ocioso, apático. Que buscaba el caos para sentirse a gusto, porque lo sofocaba la paz. Lo hacía perder la paciencia. Y él tenía mucho de eso.

—¡Levántate!.—le exigió, quitándole el libro de las manos y lanzándolo lejos.—¡Ya no soporto más esa actitud tuya, de ignorar a todos cuando te conviene!

Itachi cerró los ojos. No quería iniciar otra de sus estúpidas peleas sin sentido. Si Deidara continuaba gritando así, los otros miembros de Akatsuki llegarían a ver el espectáculo…¿acaso no tenía sentido de la vergüenza?. Debía ponerle punto final a esto, pacíficamente.

Se irguió. Deidara bajó la guardia al ver que Itachi caminaba hacia él. Lo que no se esperaba era que lo tomara del brazo izquierdo, con fuerza y lo arrastrara por la habitación.

—Hey, espera ¡¿qué mierda haces?!— Deidara intentó oponer resistencia, pero Itachi lo trasladó sin piedad en dirección al pasillo.

—Fuera.— fue lo ultimo que oyó, seguido de un portazo. En sus narices.

Deidara sintió su aura volverse roja como el fuego, una sensación que carbonizaba internamente cada uno de sus órganos. El Uchiha se burlaba, su maestro lo esperaba, le quedaban pocos minutos para sacarlo y asesinarlo, si. Y estaba parado fuera de su cuarto. Inhaló profundamente dos veces y echó abajo la puerta de una patada.

Itachi había ido a recoger el libro cuando vio a Deidara parado en el umbral, rodeado de una nube de polvo. Estaba totalmente decidido a lograr su objetivo. El ninja de Konoha suspiró; no sabía si asombrarse, asustarse o reírse. Algunas cosas parecían oníricas.

—Que haces…—_o que intentas hacer, más bien._

—Vamos a terminar nuestra pelea afuera.

—No hay pelea que terminar.— el dueño del _sharingan _caminó solemnemente hacia su cama para dejar el libro sobre ella.— Además, como puedes ver, estoy ocupado ahora.

—¡¡Y me importa un demonio!!.—vociferó el rubio, sacando fuerzas desde las entrañas, encaminándose hacia su rival nuevamente.— ¡Te llevaré aunque sea a rastras!

Deidara era fuego azul, de ese que quema solventes tóxicos, del que tiene una combustión completa, del que lastima verlo, porque es demasiado atrayente y placenteramente doloroso. Itachi era un lago calmo, con una fina capa de hielo, de aquella que puede sostenerte en un segundo y al otro, inundarte y ahogarte con su frialdad.

Increíblemente, dos polos opuestos, como lo son el fuego y el agua, podían tener cosas en común. Lo supo Itachi cuando Deidara lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al exterior del escondite y cuando aplicó contrafuerza; ambos tenían convicciones, ambos tenían pasiones y objetivos. Que tiraran en direcciones opuestas era una cosa y la otra, era la fuerza que ejercían.

Ese era el sentimiento que había descubierto el protagonista del libro; no importaba donde fueras, si ibas con la seguridad necesaria para defender tu camino.

De todas formas, no era la ocasión para pensar en eso. El ninja de _Iwagakure_ tenía una fuerza descomunal y él se había despreocupado; ya habían salido de la habitación, prácticamente. Desvió su flujo de _chackra_ hacia sus pies para mantenerse fijo en un lugar. Observó con serenidad como el rubio insistía en llevarlo fuera.

Deidara lo tomó del antebrazo, para tener mas control y aplicar más fuerza. Pero Itachi estaba inmóvil.

—Todavía… quedan cinco minutos…—masculló, apretando los ojos e inclinándose para hacer contrapeso. Se sentía tan idiota, como tirando de una mula. O peor, de un burro_…¿qué pensamientos eran esos? Concéntrate…._

—Cinco minutos…¿para qué?.— llegó hasta él la voz plana de Itachi.

_¿Idea suya o el ninja de Konoha había demostrado tener algo de curiosidad?_

Deidara aprovechó esa distracción para desestabilizarlo, pero al girar, Itachi tomó su otro brazo, obligándolo a quedar frente a frente. Por unos segundos dejó de luchar. El Uchiha lo sujetó ahora de ambos brazos, sobre los codos, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El artista quedó perplejo ante la acción y trató soltarse del agarre, pero no lo consiguió. Frunció el ceño, enojado, frustrado y atisbó el semblante de su contrincante, que permanecía como un bloque de hielo. Por unos instantes –que le parecieron eternos— se ensimismó con el par de pupilas negras.

Esos ojos, como obsidianas, simbolizaban misterio, las cosas secretas o inéditas, la oscuridad. Muchas cosas venían a su mente cuando los veía…una fuerza creativa…o _algo así._

_Mierda, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes…_

Abrió los ojos, asombrado por la traición de sus propios pensamientos. Escondió rápidamente el rostro en el cuello de su chaqueta mientras se preguntaba el porque diablos Itachi no lo soltaba. La vergüenza lo estaba consumiendo pero ya no soportaría más humillaciones. Apoyó el pie contra el abdomen de su contrincante para alejarse de él, empleando una fuerza tipo palanca. Se estiró lo más posible e Itachi cedió, sorprendido. Tuvo que retroceder algunos centímetros su pierna izquierda.

Pero no lo liberó.

Fue presa de una sensación insólita mientras lo sujetaba; desconocía de donde provenía, pero era placentera y un poco… _excitante_. Ahora comprendía porqué los cazadores alardeaban tanto cuando capturaban a sus víctimas, especialmente cuando éstas representaban una gran amenaza; dominar algo que se rehúsa a serlo, se siente como estar en la cima del universo; matar un oso, cazar un tiburón, atrapar una serpiente venenosa…era _adrenalínico_ y satisfactorio cuando finalmente se rendía y se entregaba a su captor. Era una emoción primitiva y morbosa que no pudo evitar sentir.

Deidara no era ni un oso ni una serpiente. Eso era lo mas irrisorio de todo.

Sin embargo, era agresivo, amaba y defendía su libertad; luchaba con garras y dientes por lo que creía sin llegar a ser intolerante; era capaz de debatir ideas con respeto y moderación. Era una existencia compleja, su mente nunca estaba allí, parecía volar fuera de este mundo, con su arte. Quizás quitarle la libertad a alguien lo hacía sentir menos miserable.

Itachi lo examinó detenidamente; debajo de esas cejas fruncidas en una expresión de bravura, se escondían unos preciosos ojos azules.

_Además de haber atrapado a un animal salvaje, este tenía un rasgo bonito._

Lo aproximó hacia él un poco más. Tenía ganas de aventurarse, de probar cosas y hasta el momento, Deidara había sido el mayor detonante de las recientes sensaciones en él. Quería negarlo _¿pero porque no?_ Había resultado ser interesante. Admitir eso no podía ser tan complicado; decirlo era otra cosa.

Una intuición muy aguda le decía que le gustaba a Deidara; su odio tenía una justificación (el que lo hubiese reclutado por la fuerza era una razón demasiado liviana para Itachi) pero lo odiaba todavía más por gustarle. De ahí la famosa frase "del odio al amor un paso" y eso sucedía porque con la misma intensidad que se ama, se puede odiar; sin embargo, entre el amor y la indiferencia existe un abismo.

Comprendía que el rubio estuviese en el limbo respecto a sus emociones; de hecho asumía que por siempre lo odiaría y lo amaría. Era Deidara. Era un chico. Pero por sobretodo, era un chico contradictorio, que no aceptaría tan fácilmente sus sentimientos. Itachi no lo odiaba, sólo lo consideraba _molesto._ Pero tampoco le era indiferente. Podría decirse que sus emociones en ese aspecto carecían de pasión.

Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Y era divertido. Le fascinaba desencadenar el arrebato de los demás al punto límite, al filo del colapso. Se trataba de un juego de presión psicológica (su hermano menor era la prueba mas ferviente).

Claramente el artista nunca se enteraría, podía disimular muy bien. Como una metáfora, o como una metalepsis en la literatura; provocando una consecuencia para obtener una causa.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que lo tenía sujeto? ¿Veinte, treinta segundos?_

No lo soltaba. Para Deidara esto se consideraba como una broma; lo peor de todo era que esa cercanía lo ponía tan nervioso que se quedaba en blanco. A la cuenta de tres, se impulsaría con todas sus fuerzas, apoyándose en el mismo estómago de su rival. Y por suerte este era sólido, si hubiese sido un gordo no funcionaría.

Uno…

Dos..

Tres…

…

En un momento de cavilación sintió que Itachi lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Peligrosamente cerca. Tan cerca que percibía su respiración, tan cerca que su cabello negro acariciaba su piel, ¡tan cerca que parecía que se iban a dar un jodido beso!

Estaba reteniendo el aire; _¡no soy marica, no soy marica!_ Lo vio, dubitativo: le provocaba miedo la inspección penetrante de Itachi, ni siquiera pestañeaba ni titubeaba, como si le gustase todo esto. ¿lo estaba incitando? Sentía su pulso como trastornado_…¿Creía que podía jugar con él, eh?_

Soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y levantó la vista desafiante; alzó una ceja con seguridad.

—Si sigues así, pensaré que me estas seduciendo, Uchiha.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

El artista arrugó el entrecejo, frustrado. Itachi lo vio agachar la cabeza, como si se estuviese mirando los pies. Luego alzó el rostro y su semblante había cambiado completamente; su ojo celeste descubierto centelleaba y una sonrisa astuta y resuelta finalizaba una expresión triunfadora. El dueño del _sharingan_ se sintió algo intimidado pero no retrocedió. Ni loco.

—Primero me echas de tu habitación y ahora no me quieres dejar ir…¿esa es la coherencia que tu familia te inculcó?

—¿Tú hablando de coherencia?—Itachi rió un poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Deidara lo observó, fascinado.—

—Dices que me odias, sin embargo, igualmente buscas mi atención.

—¡Por eso! ¡Quiero hacerte saber cuanto te odio! ¡pero tu andas por la vida ignorando los sentimientos de los demás, mh!

—Ahora te estoy prestando atención y quieres huir.— el moreno lo aproximó con ímpetu, desafiante.— Si me odiaras tanto como dices hacerlo, hubieras intentado asesinarme enserio.

—No es tan fácil…

—Esa es una excusa.— reveló Itachi roncamente y sin quitar sus ojos de los contrarios.

—Hay una regla que dice que no podemos matarnos entre nosotros…por si no sabías.

—A ti no te interesan las reglas.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos; Deidara exhaló _¿porqué sentía que se quedaba sin argumentos? ¿acaso nunca los había tenido?. _Era obvio que se estaba justificando, pero le sorprendía lo lejos que había llegado el Uchiha.

—¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa?... has hablado en este rato lo que hablas en un mes, mhh.

—Pretendo acabar con esto. Di todo lo que tengas que decir y no vuelvas a molestarme…otra vez.

Eso había sido definitivo, como un bisturí que realiza la primera incisión; no había vuelta atrás. El rubio había sentido una espeluznante profundidad y seriedad en aquellas palabras. Tuvo miedo…de _algo_. Intentó escapar con todas sus fuerzas; estiró al máximo sus piernas, que yacían apoyadas contra su opuesto, intentó girar, se sacudió con salvajismo, propio de un animal. Pero el moreno no lo soltó.

—Bueno, si insistes…—el artista de Akatsuki tomó aire y..—¡TE ODIO! ¡¿eso querías escuchar, AH?!—rugió, sonrojado y encolerizado.

—Eso no es novedad.—musitó Itachi, conforme. Sonrió débilmente; esa escena le recordaba su encuentro con Sasuke, en el hostal de ese pueblo en el país del fuego. Era tan jodidamente fácil hacer explotar personalidades como esas; como un estanque de gasolina que prende con apenas una chispa.

Pero Sasuke no había hecho eso. Eso que Deidara hacía ahora.

Lo había besado. _Lo estaba besando._

Y como era de esperarse de alguien como él, sin términos medios. Lo besaba con todo, con una pasión ahogante, su boca se abría y cerraba sobre la suya, atrapando y acariciando sus labios en el proceso. _Y él, muy idiota, le estaba correspondiendo._ Aflojó sus manos y las llevó hasta el rostro del artista, tocándolo, sintiéndolo, enterrando y enredando sus dedos entre el fino cabello rubio. Había transcurrido una buena cantidad de tiempo en el que no había besado a alguien; la última vez fue a su novia en Konoha, pero esto no tenía punto de comparación.

Los besos de las chicas eran castos y cortos, tímidos.

El beso que Deidara le daba ahora era fuego, desinhibición, adrenalina, exaltación. Su boca febril lo rozaba con suavidad y con violencia y su lengua…simplemente no lo dejaba pensar. Percibió como las manos del artista se arrastraron por su chaqueta, subiendo, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Estiró sus brazos sobre ellos y se presionó más contra él.

Esto era decididamente perturbador. La máscara de hielo de Itachi se caía a pedazos.

No existía nada menos frío que esto. Y le gustaba.

Se vio a si mismo explorando el cuerpo que _jamás _hubiera imaginado que desearía. Sus respiraciones eran sofocantes e incitantes, las anchas capas negras se fundían entre el contoneo de sus extremidades. Itachi avanzó lentamente arrastrando a Deidara con él; se dejaron caer sobre la cama mas cercana, el moreno sobre el rubio, el impulsivo bajo el inalterable y aún así, seguían sin despegar los labios del contrario.

—Itachi tienes que alistar tus cosas para…

Kisame, que regresaba de una entretenida tarde de póker, quedó completamente paralizado en el umbral de la habitación: primero que todo ¿qué demonios hacia la puerta semi-destrozada en el suelo? El marco estaba desgarrado y dos de las cuñas habían volado con dirección al pasillo, mientras que la otra todavía se balanceaba graciosamente adherida a un tornillo en la pared.

Segundo, en y sobre SU cama habían dos cuerpos desconocidos —asumía que uno era Itachi— que se manoseaban como si no hubiese un mañana. La mitad de sus humanidades se encontraban fuera de la superficie acolchada; por los movimientos que realizaban se notaba que estaban incómodos y al tratar de adecuarse desordenaron el humilde plumón que lo abrigaba por las noches.

Tercero; ¿quiénes eran esos dos? Probó identificar a alguien a lo lejos, pero no pudo divisar nada. Solo veía dos chaquetas negras y nubes rojas meneándose.

—¿Itachi…?—llamó casi inaudible. No era su intención irrumpir. Ya se sentía bastante incómodo teniendo que presenciar _eso._

¿Itachi y Konan? Imposible. Ella jamás visitaba el escondite y se asemejaba más al hermano siamés del líder. Pensó en otra posibilidad y su cara se volvió mas azul, si era posible; ¿Kakuzu y Hidán? _"los que se pelean, se aman". _Pero no. Acababa de salir de una partida de cartas con ellos.

No tuvo que especular mucho más. Entre las holgadas ropas pudo percibir una mano que acariciaba sinuosamente la espalda del que estaba encima; en su dedo índice relucía el anillo con el símbolo "_Dios del Este"._

Retrocedió abruptamente, sin creérselo. ¿D…Dei…Deidara? ¡¿Con Itachi?!

Kisame sintió que perdía el equilibrio de la impresión. Eso definitivamente NO era posible. Y eso que existían pocas cosas en el mundo que creía imposibles. Volvió sobre sus pasos, lentamente, aguantando la respiración; de todas formas, dudaba que se hubiesen dado cuenta de su presencia. La imponente figura del ninja de la niebla se desvaneció en la oscuridad del pasadizo.

El nacido en el clan del _sharingan _se enderezó parcial y bruscamente; miró contrariado a quien descansaba bajo él. Deidara le devolvió la mirada con ambos ojos celestes—había despejado el mechón rubio y quitado el amplificador—y con un semblante que podía calificarse de perverso.

Perverso y sagaz.

—No podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácil, Uchiha.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Séptimo capítulo de metalepsis arriba! ¿qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!… la tensión que existía entre nuestros queridos personajes cedió! Amor, odio, al final nada importó xD..aunque esto está recién comenzando…

Agradezco de todo corazón los mensajes del capítulo anterior…y esperaré con ansias cualquier aporte, opinión, sugerencia, impresión sobre este nuevo capítulo… =)

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Se despide,

Makita.-


	8. Esconder y Enseñar

**Metalepsis**

Por Makita

**Capitulo 8: Esconder y Enseñar**

—¿Y me vas a decir porqué echaste abajo la puerta?.— preguntó Hidán sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo rocoso y apoyado contra la pared. Estaba aburrido y observar al más joven de los Akatsuki componer e instalar la puerta que había derribado resultaba un panorama "interesante".

Deidara apretó los dientes armándose de paciencia internamente; todo iba de mal en peor. Primero, le prohibían aplicar su arte dentro del escondite (por culpa de ese bastardo Uchiha) luego, se comprometía con su maestro en un acuerdo que no cumplió, teniendo esto consecuencias consideradas graves (permitir que experimentara con su cuerpo era considerado grave) y luego estaba todo el asunto de Itachi, que tenía sus raíces desde hace años atrás, y que últimamente estaba tomando un rumbo bastante extraño y confuso, pero sobre todo escalofriante.

Y para rematar, este idiota salía con preguntas tan idiotas como él.

—No es tu asunto.— contestó de mala gana mientras recogía una bisagra que reposaba sobre una pequeña maleta de herramientas, al parecer adquirida para la construcción del baño termal.

—¿No estarías peleando con Itachi otra vez?—cuestionó formando una media sonrisa.—¿No sabes cuando rendirte, cierto?

El rubio ignoró ese comentario y adhirió con fuerza la bisagra a la pared a través de un tornillo que hizo girar con la punta de su _kunai,_ tan rápido que provocó una leve nube de polvo. Atisbó el jodido tornillo como si quisiera hacerlo explotar con la mirada y se apresuró en recoger otro para terminar de instalar la maldita puerta de una vez.

¡Claro que no sabía cuando rendirse! Todo lo ocurrido en el último tiempo se justificaba en esa simple frase. Si no fuese por eso, esta historia se hubiese escrito de una forma completamente diferente.

¡Y tenía rabia! De odiar a cabalidad a su máximo rival y proyectar su muerte cuidadosamente, pasaba a …besarse con él. ¡Y lo peor es que había sido su iniciativa, su impulso, un maldito deseo oculto dentro de él que decidió explotar en un momento crítico donde _debía_ estar lleno de entereza! Se había humillado, tropezado al borde de un abismo que veía venir y se sentía tan tonto, engañado y traicionado.

Otra vez, por él mismo y esa jodida inestabilidad que gobernaba su vida.

Miró a Hidán con antipatía, cosa que lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente y alzar las manos en un gesto de defensa personal.

—Hey, está bien, no te haré mas preguntas…—aclaró siguiendo la pequeña pero furiosa figura que escudriñaba alguna herramienta específica dentro de la caja de utensilios.— Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso…

—¡Lo que me ayudaría ahora sería un maldito tiro en la cabeza, mh!.—reclamó recordando con amargura que Itachi lo había rechazado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Era tan patético. Más patético que el personaje del libro. Alzó la puerta que yacía reclinada en la pared y apretó los labios, frustrado. Se había desviado en algún punto del camino dejándose arrastrar por alguien más, abandonando tangencialmente su intención en la vida: el reconocimiento, la aceptación y la admiración de su arte por el séquito de humanos que habitaba la tierra que pisaba, y que en la actualidad no entendían un carajo. Destacar, figurar, ser importante e imponente como las magnánimas explosiones que detonaba tiempo atrás. Evolucionar a su especie, abrirle los ojos a lo que realmente era sorprendente. La felicidad efímera, la sensación de apreciar algo en un momento, que sabías que no apreciarías en el futuro. Era único, irrepetible. Así era su arte y nadie lo comprendía. Y él, por seguir sus instintos básicos, había abandonado ese substancial propósito.

El personaje del libro era así; veía la luz brillar en los demás, pero no en él. Por eso postergaba su vida para seguir e imitar la del resto, sin percatarse que la suya propia se finalizaba a cada segundo.

Aunque en él encontraba inspiración para desarrollar su arte, Itachi era sobre todo una distracción y una auto humillación. El problema de fondo era que—a pesar de estar consiente sobre esta situación—no podía controlarla, su organismo lo desamparaba y pensaba cosas estúpidas que eran realmente nada, mientras lo vislumbraba con el ceño fruncido pero en una actitud totalmente idiotizada.

Desconocía lo que pensaba Itachi sobre eso. Pero seguramente asumía que era un retrasado mental o algo.

Y con el último evento sucedido, peor.

Por eso Itachi debía morir.

—Se ve que tienes problemas.— lo interrumpió Hidán, su voz sonando superficial.—Anda, tira toda esa mierda que te agobia, no tengo problemas en escucharte…—finalizó, ayudándolo a ubicar el gran trozo de madera en el marco de piedra sólida que suponía la entrada de la habitación.

—Esa mierda tiene nombre y apellido.— confesó el rubio con resentimiento.— Se llama Itachi Uchiha y si se muriera todos seríamos más felices.

El ninja de _Yugakure_ soltó una risa mientras sujetaba la puerta y Deidara la atornillaba a una de las bisagras anteriormente instaladas con un gesto desagradable en su ambiguo semblante.

—No creo que seas el único que piensa eso.— afirmó minutos después.— Estoy seguro que ese Uchiha está en la mira de muchos.

A Deidara le flaquearon las piernas, no supo si por las últimas palabras de Hidán o por el efecto del veneno que le había inyectado su maestro, en venganza por los casi veinte minutos de espera en vano del que fue víctima. Resopló irguiéndose y sacando fortaleza; observó a su interlocutor con seguridad, descansó todo su peso en la pierna izquierda.

—No tendría gracia que fuese otro el que se lo cargara, mhh.

—Parece que tu no aprendes ni un carajo …eres demasiado optimista.

Ambos alzaron sus rostros dejando de lado por un momento lo que estaban haciendo; se observaron, uno con una mueca confusa por el extraño interés que mostraba el otro en su situación mientras que el segundo atrapaba y procesaba los mínimos gestos y características del primero, como si ese tiempo compartido en el escondite los últimos días hubiese derribado ciertas barreras que antes los protegían. Deidara definitivamente era alguien fascinante a pesar de sus evidentes problemas emocionales; era apasionado y motivado y aunque no justificaba el arte suicida que profesaba tan fanáticamente, admiraba la esencia detrás de eso.

El ninja de la aldea de la roca emitió un bufido aburrido y golpeó al otro en el estómago, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y provocando que se inclinara y arrojara son sorpresa el aire contenido en sus pulmones; se obligó a no soltar la puerta que sostenía con ambas manos.

—Y yo te dije que no te entrometieras.—se burló el rubio volteando y avanzando a paso seguro en medio de la penumbra.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡no puedes dejarme solo con esto!.— gritó el _jashinista_ percatándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir: ¡lo había abandonado con el trabajo que supuestamente él debía cumplir!.—¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de mierda, que si no te cortaré en millones de pedacitos que esparciré por toda esta mugrienta y apestosa cueva!

Escuchó las amenazas como un eco lejano dentro de las paredes del tétrico lugar; tornó los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa complacida en sus labios. Al parecer por cada día que transcurría, se ganaba un nuevo enemigo.

º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

"_No quiero continuar con esto"_ confesó, desapareciendo tras una estela de humo.

Eso había sido todo. Ahora avanzaba por el bosque, a paso seguro, sin mirar al frente. Vislumbraba sus pies, apoyándose contra el pasto nuevo que comenzaba a crecer en el bosque, produciendo un sonido particular, amortiguado. Desconocía el porqué de su decisión, pero sabía que era la correcta.

Primero, su irrevocable tendencia de hacer sufrir, con lo mínimo a alguien; una frase, una mirada, un gesto. En este caso, una decisión egoísta y perturbadora.

Ceño y labios fruncidos, fue lo último que apreció en el semblante del más joven de la agrupación de asesinos rango S. Era una especie de placer culpable, eso, provocarle inseguridades, miedos y vergüenza.

Pero había algo más; el miedo y la inseguridad en él mismo. Como el protagonista del libro, que apostaba todo a una misión que ni siquiera estaba pensada para él, en su futuro o en su bienestar…sólo se arriesgaba, como si su vida no tuviese valor alguno.

Él no era así, él tenía orgullo. Recordó que el mismo Deidara había catalogado al personaje de la novela como "patético" y tampoco quiso sentirse tal cual; la mente le ganó finalmente a los instintos, es que él era así, era su naturaleza. Si no podía conservar el control de una situación, si sus actos no vislumbraban una conclusión lógica, no seguía. Deidara representaba una piedra en su camino: podía tropezarse, caer, levantarse y seguir adelante, o sencillamente esquivarla.

Le provocó temor ser incapaz de esquivarla y se detuvo metros antes.

Eso, eso ocurrió. Se molestó internamente. Deidara no era merecedor de su tiempo, ni de sus pensamientos. Sólo era un artista incomprendido, que había robado su libro y llegado a conocer un poco más su personalidad, nada más. Tornó los ojos imperceptiblemente para su compañero, cuando lo escuchó tragar saliva.

Estaba cansado tras los cinco días de misión investigativa en las aldeas que rodeaban el escondite de la banda criminal, en búsqueda de información sobre el paradero de los _bijus_. Fue una tarea relativamente fácil: nadie apreciaba a los mencionados contenedores, delataban desprendidamente sus ubicaciones o soltaban rumores acerca de ellos. Después de procesar estos datos, se dirigían nuevamente a la cueva, para anunciar al resto y tomar las medidas necesarias para avanzar en el plan.

Lejos lo mas desagradable de la encomienda, había sido la actitud de Kisame; se reía entre dientes cuando lo observaba, desviaba la mirada, parecía como si tuviese millones de preguntas atascadas en la garganta, aguantaba la respiración y lo peor de todo es que conocía la raíz de toda esta niñería.

No había querido hablar de eso, pero no veía remedio. Era preferible hablar ahora, que después estallara frente a los demás.

—Ya sé que nos viste, a Deidara y a mi.— comenzó ocultando el tono amargo.— Di lo que tengas que decir y acaba con esa actitud infantil de una vez.

Kisame parpadeó confundido. ¡Entonces asumía que había sido él! No quería creerlo, claramente lo que descubrió era bastante confuso y no se arriesgaba a declarar las identidades de los sujetos, pero el Uchiha se lo estaba confirmando, en ese mismo instante. Se resistió a las ganas de reír abruptamente. Pero no lo consiguió.

El sonido de su escalofriante risa llenó el lugar, espantando a aves y otros animales que se encontraban cerca.

—Disculpa..—justificó su desenfreno cuando presenció el semblante poco amigable de su compañero.— Pero es algo…¿cómo decirlo? Irónico.

Itachi no emitió juicio. Mantuvo el ritmo de la caminata a través del bosque, como un autómata.

—Espero no haberles cortado el rollo, ¿sabes?.—comentó el ninja de la niebla con la voz ronca que lo caracterizaba.— Sabía que Deidara era apasionado, pero tu me sorprendiste…

Esta vez rió con ganas, Itachi se vio obligado a detenerse en medio de un claro, mientras atisbaba al otro agarrarse el estómago emitiendo un sonido ahogado, como si quisiese contenerse y fuese incapaz. Resopló, esto parecía una pesadilla.

—Lo siento, otra vez…pero es demasiado gracioso que justamente fuesen ustedes dos.

—No veo lo gracioso.

—Vaya que eres lento para algunas cosas…—se apresuró en contestar, provocando una leve arruga entre las cejas de Itachi.— Deidara siempre dice que te odia, y tu lo ignoras como si no valiera ni la basura bajo tus pies. ¡Y dos segundos después se están revolcando en mi cama! ¡¿Cómo es que no ves lo gracioso e irónico de todo eso?

—¿Revolcándonos?.—inquirió Itachi, con un tono tan plano, que borró la sonrisa constante en el rostro de Kisame, dejándolo parcialmente congelado.

—¿Eso hicieron, no?

—Si es lo que creo a que te refieres, no. No caería tan bajo.

Retomó el camino a paso rápido, dejando atrás a Kisame, que miraba su espalda estupefacto; Itachi algunas veces podía ser condenadamente frío, cortante y calculador. Desconocía lo que ocurría interiormente con sus emociones, pero seguramente era algo grande que escapaba de su control y por eso, a pesar de que nada raro se distinguía de su actitud, estaba enfadado y ansioso, confundido. Lo conocía hace años y primera vez que se revelaba así. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se apresuró en seguir su silueta, que desaparecía en la frondosa arboleda.

El de la asombrosa herencia sanguínea caminaba a grandes zancadas, mientras escuchaba los pasos imponentes de su compañero de equipo, que intentaba alcanzarlo; quería correr, desaparecer y olvidar la amargura del que había sido víctima cuando esas palabras salieron desde sus entrañas. Maldijo por lo bajo; el arrepentimiento era el peor sentimiento que existía en los seres humanos.

º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Como siempre, lo está ignorando. Frunció el ceño y encaminó los ojos azules en dirección al vaso de sake que tiene rodeado con la mano, aunque esté igualmente apoyado en la mesa de madera que instalaron los demás miembros para una partida _multitudinaria _de póker. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo allí, si no tenía ni dinero ni suerte. Kisame dirigía al escaso grupo con animosidad, como si no hubiera conversado con alguien en días y ahora quisiese tener algo más de interacción social; el resto, algunos apagados, otros más entusiastas, seguían sus ordenes, apostaban, se insultaban, reían o discutían mientras bebían y comían.

Fingía que leía ese libro y no le daba una maldita pista; su semblante como una hoja en blanco, la expresión de su cuerpo es nada y él se ha comido la cabeza pensando en la clase de actitud que debería tomar y en cual tomaría él. Está vacío, como el plato de _Takoyaki_ que yace sobre la superficie agrietada.

Se sentía cansado, no tenía ganas de pensar más, porque no existía otra conclusión: Itachi era un gran hijo de puta. Y lo peor es que se enorgullecía de eso, porque se enorgullecía de todas las malditas cosas que hacía.

Deidara apoyó el codo en la mesa, ladeándose un poco y observando a Hidán que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes?.—le preguntó amargamente. Por suerte ya le había perdonado el incidente de la puerta.

El de cabello plateado le enseñó las cartas cuidadosamente, con una expresión molesta. Tal vez Deidara le habría puesto atención al par de nueves que sostenía su compañero en la mano izquierda; eso si Kisame no se hubiera incorporado y encaminado hacia la oscura pero atrayente figura que reposaba al otro lado de la estancia, sumergido en una lectura tortuosa, demostrando con claridad que poco y nada le interesaban las actividades de aquellos que se hacían llamar Akatsukis.

No hacía más que mirar las letras en esas páginas, como si se descubriera evadiendo algo; quizás el acoso de sus compañeros, o los diálogos sin sentido que nacían de ellos o directamente, a Deidara. Lo vigilaba persiguiéndolo con sus ojos superdotados, como un francotirador que localiza a un soldado que se mimetiza entre los escombros. Se notaba claramente resentido, hasta arrepentido, un nuevo odio relucía en sus ojos azules, tan característicos.

No sabía si quería hablar con él.

Y el libro estaba excelente, a escasas planas del esperado final.

—Itachi, deberías unirte al grupo.— sugirió Kisame, plantándose a su lado y observándolo de arriba abajo.— Me da lástima verte tan apartado y amargado.

El moreno cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar ese comentario. Como si le importara lo que percibían los demás acerca de él.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—Ven.— escuchó una orden seca de su compañero, que lo asió de un brazo y lo encaminó hacia la mesa, donde todos vislumbraban la escena expectantes y sobretodo, extrañados.— No hay gran diferencia si estás allá o acá, supongo que es lo mismo para ti. Pero aquí puedes observar y unirte al juego si quieres.

El Uchiha estaba anonadado ¿Desde cuando Kisame se tomaba tantas libertades respecto a él? ¿se sentía con algún tipo de derecho después de descubrirlo en una situación comprometedora? ¿le había perdido el respeto? Tendría que ponerlo en su lugar, aunque esa ocasión no era la apropiada.

Lo siguió con indiferencia y se ubicó frente a Deidara, el único sitio disponible alrededor de la precaria mesa. No era estúpido, eso había sido a apropósito. Como detestaba a Kisame; primero perdía su libro –el real detonante de toda esta historia—y ahora esto. Pero no le afectaba, después le haría pagar todas las ofensas que cometió en el ultimo tiempo en su contra. Se sentó elegantemente, cerró y apoyó el libro con ambas manos sobre la madera, sumergido en una actitud vana, como si realmente no estuviese física ni mentalmente allí.

Deidara atisbaba a la nueva figura que se hallaba frente a él, completamente ensimismado; era increíble la sensación atmosférica que producía Itachi, como la luz en la oscuridad, iluminando con su belleza y distinción, sin embargo, no era colorido, era invernal, como una estatua de hielo en un desierto ártico y aquello lo atraía tanto. Claro, los demás no veían, se sentía frustrado y feliz al mismo tiempo de ser el único advirtiendo eso.

Aunque su pálida belleza y su noble estigma no borraban el hecho de que seguía siendo un hijo de puta.

—Itachi…—llegó a él esa característica voz, susurrando.—mira esto…

Alzó la vista cediendo a la curiosidad, para encontrarse con el rubio, que le dedicaba un gesto raro con la mano. Levantó una ceja y lo enfrentó dejándose encandilar por los irises celestes y brillantes del otro.

—¿Qué significa eso?.—cuestionó simulando nulo interés.

—Es un gesto obsceno, ¿eres idiota?.— refunfuñó el más joven, apretando la mandíbula y mordiéndose sin querer el labio inferior. ¡Vaya que le había salido liado!

—¿Y se supone que debo sentirme ofendido por eso?

—Esa es la idea.

—Entonces estoy ofendido.—concluyó tomando el libro nuevamente e ignorando olímpicamente el sentimiento de provocación que Deidara pretendía causar en él.

—¡Jódete Itachi, mh!

Se alargó un pequeño silencio entre los dos; Deidara alzó mínimamente el vaso que aún sujetaba, percibiendo un intenso hormigueo en las piernas, mientras el moreno pasaba delicadamente a la próxima página, su semblante luciendo una impasibilidad alarmante.

—Eso si es un insulto.—comentó como si nada.

—Pero tu no te sientes insultado, claramente.—el artista se cruzó de brazos, como si quisiese protegerse inconscientemente de lo que vendría.

—Por supuesto que no.—confirmó rasamente.—No me llegan los insultos de gente como tú.

—¿Gente como yo?.— se rió irónicamente, visiblemente molesto porque Itachi ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la jodida mirada.— ¿Y que clase de gente es esa?

—Gente inferior.

Lo dijo porque sabía que le fastidiaría al punto de que sacaría una de sus tontas obras de arcilla y provocaría una explosión de proporciones dentro del escondite; tal vez con eso se aburría de molestar. Su corazón, acostumbrado a un ritmo pacífico y controlado se aceleró tenuemente hasta marcar una constante alarmante. Exhaló y reposó ambos codos en la mesa para luego descansar su mentón en las manos entrelazadas. Ni siquiera parpadeaba y visualizaba a su contrario tornándose pálido hasta los labios y apretando los puños con impotencia: eso deseaba, provocarle ira, que se viera superado por ella hasta que las lágrimas de frustración escaparan y se deslizaran por sus mejillas, que le gritara por su superficialidad tan inhumana y que se largara sintiéndose como la peor escoria que habitaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Evidentemente le ganaban los sentimientos. Porque era tan estremecedor poder ver a través de las emociones de él, ya que no se encargó de esconderlas durante toda su vida. Enseñaba sin pudor su rabia, su felicidad y daba a conocer todos sus puntos de opinión acerca del arte, de la existencia o de cualquier situación en la que se viera inmerso, y se evidenciaba ante él mismo el egoísmo y envidia de esa libertad mental, de tratar de cambiar el mundo antes de terminar por adaptarse a los requerimientos intrascendentes de éste.

Ansiaba hacerlo sufrir porque había logrado que le gustara.

De pronto pareció relajarse, devolviéndole una expresión de autosuficiencia que seguramente provenía desde el estómago, porque lucía realmente enfermo; una clase de intuición desagradable lo invadió y lo observó bajo el poder del _Sharingan_. Los ojos escarlatas descubrieron que el chacra— como miles de puntos de distintos colores— se acumulaba insistentemente alrededor de su sistema circulatorio, como si quisiese combatir algún elemento externo y corrosivo en la sangre.

Como una bofetada los ojos afilados del artista lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, una media sonrisa aderezaba su descolorido semblante.

—¿Y se puede saber que gente pertenece a la clase superior? ¿Tú? ¿Tu hermanito _Sasuke_?.—su tono rayaba en lo tóxico, le dolía la cabeza y el orgullo, el veneno parecía estar cumpliendo su objetivo.

Sólo debía controlarse y calmar la alteración del que era presa; Sasori _no danna_ le había explicado que esa fórmula estaba diseñada para mantenerse imperceptible dentro del torrente sanguíneo cuando este se encontraba en un estado normal, pero ante cualquier exaltación donde el corazón trabajaba más rápido—como en una pelea—la toxina llegaba rauda a los órganos del cuerpo, devastándolos y produciendo una falla multisistémica.

Se obligaba a tranquilizarse para disminuir los síntomas, pero le habría gritado: ¡Y tu te besuqueaste con alguien que creías inferior, pedazo de mierda!, o algo así, pero si lo decía estaría verificando las palabras del otro, que lindaban en el clasismo y narcisismo puro. Maldito Itachi y su confusión. Parpadeó estupefacto. Espera. Ahora que recordaba, el protagonista del estúpido librito había vivido un escenario similar, cuando conoció a otro de los personajes, que lo motivaba y complicaba con sus nuevas ideas, lo incitaba a salir del molde o romper esquemas y el muy imbécil —a pesar de que su compañía era lo único que aliviaba su pesada existencia—lo había asesinado, parte envidia, parte miedo.

Apretó los labios sin rendirse en el enfrentamiento visual con Itachi ¿era éste capaz de matarlo por lo que pasó entre los dos? ¿la cobardía calaba tan profundo al punto de no querer afrontar sus propios sentimientos? ¡Vamos, que él mismo deseó desaparecer al sentirse víctima de esa patética contradicción! Pero lo cierto es que las emociones no se apagan, se transmutan en otras, coexistiendo en el mismo espacio y con la misma intensidad.

Y eso lo había descubierto el protagonista, cuando con la muerte del otro ese sentimiento no se extinguió, se intensificó, hundiéndolo más en la oscuridad y soledad.

Mierda, ahora le costaba mucho más enfocar a la figura que se levantó prestigiosa y pausadamente. Con los brazos descansando a lo largo de su cuerpo y los hombros totalmente relajados, el del clan Uchiha atisbó al otro, que hizo lo mismo instintivamente. Cada vez más débil, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante. Los demás, que no prestaron atención a su discusión anterior, guardaron silencio, observando la insólita escena, los dos declarados enemigos incorporándose amenazantes, dando paso a lo que podría ser una nueva pelea.

—¿Sabes qué? No digas nada. Ahora entiendo todo.—habló Deidara condescendientemente, llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y simulando estar en perfectas condiciones.—No te creo nada, tu no eres así…eso del clasismo es pura mierda. Gente superior y gente inferior, tu no piensas eso, piensas que todos somos iguales…dices eso porque quieres hacerme enojar, por alguna jodida razón…

Itachi aguardó expectante, viendo como el otro subía una pierna y la apoyaba sobre la mesa con fuerza, provocando que los platos y cubiertos saltaran ante el asombro del resto de los asesinos de Akatsuki.

—¿Y sabes que más?...—se detuvo un momento, el moreno vio como se sujetaba el estómago. Por unos breves segundos quedó a la intemperie, desconociendo lo que sucedería a continuación…—Tengo que ir al baño…permiso.

Saltó sobre la mesa con cautela, ante el silencio atónito de todos …_¿que diablos había sido todo eso?_ Dos segundos después estaba pasando a su lado, y unas ganas casi incontenibles de sujetarlo lo dominaron; no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, no se entendía ni él ni esperaba que alguien más lo comprendiera. Igualmente giró para ver la espalda de Deidara, el cabello rubio y largo que contrastaba con la chaqueta negra, mientras una porción se perdía dentro de ella. Pronto desapareció en la penumbra, pero sus pasos seguían allí, primero lentos, luego rápidos, urgentes.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?.—reclamó Kakuzu dejando caer las cartas que tenía en la mano. Un postergado mutismo se hizo notar otra vez.— ¿Y que ruido es ese?

—Creo que está vomitando.—comentó Zetzu.

—¿Qué, está enfermo? ¿o estas cosas estaban malas?.—Kisame alzó e inspeccionó el plato de _Takoyaki_.—Hey, yo también comí de eso.

—No seas estúpido, es lógico que se descontroló tomando sake…— lo cortó Kakuzu sin dar espacio a réplicas.—…principiantes.—refunfuñó minutos después.

—Como se nota que eres un jodido hablador, Kakuzu.—se quejó Hidán de la actitud de su compañero.—¡Mira esto! ¡Ni siquiera alcanzó a beber algo!.—estiró el brazo con el vaso con el licor intacto, enseñándoselo con ímpetu.—¡Quizás Deidara sea un alcohólico en otra vida, pero no en ésta!

Todos se observaron durante un escaso tiempo.

—¿A quién le toca repartir?

Una nueva nube de conversaciones y comentarios se extendió sobre el despreocupado ambiente en el escondite de la banda criminal. Las cartas volaban sobre la superficie, las rondas de sake continuaban, se repartían fichas de colores que producían un característico sonido. Sólo Itachi se quedó estático, bajó la mirada hasta la portada del libro que parecía relucir desde su ubicación. Existían muchas cosas que ignoraba, pero comprendía perfectamente cual era el paso a seguir.

º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Estaba tan oscuro que difícilmente alguien sería capaz de visualizar sus propias manos al frente de su cara. Cualquiera perdería la orientación en ese pequeño espacio, completamente sumergido en las penumbras. Las fórmulas burbujeaban en los envases de vidrio que las contenían, los utensilios metálicos a su derecha estaban ordenados desde el más simple al más complejo. No necesitaba ver, conocía su pequeña fábrica de venenos de memoria y aunque fuesen casi las cinco de la mañana, aún conservaba inspiración para seguir creando y mezclando solventes químicos.

Alguien apareció como un rayo en medio de la estancia y se volteó. Estaba asombrado de aquella velocidad que no pudo preveer pero guardó calma; era imposible que lo viese en medio de la intensa sombra, así que no intentó esconderse en alguna de las marionetas que reposaban apoyadas contra la pared. Ahora lo único que relucía con luz propia en aquella habitación eran las pupilas rojas del invasor, que esperaba de pie algún tipo de reacción.

—¿Qué quieres Itachi?.—el último se sorprendió de la suavidad de aquella voz, que siempre resonaba tan ronca y plana en las reuniones de la organización.

—El antídoto.—contestó secamente.

Se extendió un largo silencio; Sasori sonrió tomando asiento en un alto piso de madera.

—No sé a que te refieres.

—No hagas como que no sabes. El antídoto.— repitió, sintiendo que perdía la paciencia. No estaba dispuesto a negociar, si se negaba una próxima vez lo tomaría por las malas.

—Si te refieres al antídoto que Deidara necesita, definitivamente está aquí…—explicó confianzudamente.—…pero no lo tengo yo.

Itachi resopló. Ahora se le antojaba jugar a las adivinanzas. Plantó ambos pies firmemente sobre el terreno rocoso, cualquiera se hubiese asustado al notar la intensión del Uchiha; estaba por perder los estribos.

—Si quieres te puedo explicar como funciona esa clase de veneno.—habló el marionetista desde las tinieblas.— Quizás así lo entenderías.

—Ya sé como funciona.—lo zanjó Itachi sin pizca de respeto.

—No, no lo entiendes. Si lo hubieses comprendido, no habrías venido en busca de un antídoto.

Se quedó en blanco unos momentos pero se forzó a pensar con rapidez. ¿Existía algo que no consideró?

—Es simple…—se adelantó Sasori sin perder de vista los ojos que brillaban siguiendo su pista.— Hace cinco días que le inyecté ese veneno a Deidara. Y sólo ahora ha tenido problemas.

Claro, lo comprendía. Sólo en su presencia el artista se alteraba lo suficiente para que esa toxina fuese letal; en otras palabras, él era el antídoto, si se mantenía lejos. Sin embargo, eso era prácticamente imposible porque aunque él lo ignorase, ese rubio terco siempre lo buscaba bajo alguna excusa ridícula.

¿Tendría que desaparecer o algo así? Eso había sido inteligente.

—¿Lindo, no?.—se burló sarcásticamente.—Si te lo propones, podrías matarlo rápido. A no ser que no quieras eso.

Le dio la impresión que Sasori sabía algo. ¿Kisame había abierto la boca? No. Ese mismo día partieron a la misión y no le dio tiempo de hablar con alguien. ¿Porqué el maestro querría matar a su discípulo? ¿o era esto parte de una venganza, por celos o por simple diversión?

Nunca lo sabría. De todas formas le gustaba ver sufrir a Deidara pero sólo a sus manos: detestaba que fuese víctima que asquerosos síntomas por culpa de un cobarde veneno, que apagaba su vitalidad lentamente, como se extingue la llama de una vela.

Sasori se sintió satisfecho con el desarrollo de su plan; logró encontrar una forma de vengarse de las dos partes efectivamente. Justamente pensaba en como se desenvolverían ahora, cuando se oyó un ruido y la figura de Itachi que yacía a unos escasos metros de él se desvaneció. No alcanzó ni a resoplar cuando se percató de un kunai amenazante justo en su corazón, la única parte de su cuerpo que podría titularse de mortal.

Todo este tiempo estuvo atrás suyo y ni siquiera se enteró…¿había sido una ilusión o un simple truco de clones? Se tensó como un hilo a punto de cortarse pero demostró tranquilidad y serenidad. Itachi se acercó con un aura tan amenazante que el marionetista deseó escapar de ese lugar urgente e intensamente. Era escalofriante. Sólo por su orgullo se quedó muy quieto y alerta.

—Eso fue muy interesante...—le susurró gélidamente.—…Pero en dos horas quiero el real antídoto a ese repugnante veneno. Si vuelvo y no está listo, te asesinaré tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzarás a darte cuenta.

—Está bien, lo haré..—contestó Sasori hastiado y resignado, aunque el Uchiha ya no se encontraba allí para escucharlo.

Menos mal que era una marioneta, de lo contrario estaría tiritando descontroladamente.

De todas formas, ¡como lo subestimaba ese pendejo! Se volteó y se concentró en la tarea que tan amablemente le habían encargado. Pasara lo que pasara, Deidara siempre salía ganando.

º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

_"La mitad de nuestras equivocaciones nacen de que cuando debemos pensar, sentimos, y cuando debemos sentir, pensamos."__**(Proverbio británico)**_

Primero que todo: siento mucho la tardanza. Segundo que todo: siento mil veces la enorme tardanza..Tercero que todo: perdón por la tardanza XDDD… me costó un montón escribir este capítulo porque nada me gustaba! Y luego de un tiempo, me desencanté con el manga de naruto, estaba tan vacío sin Deidara ni Itachi en él..así que dejé de leerlo…pero ahora último, con su aparición volvió la inspiración a miii xdd solo una viñetita me basta! Soy feliz :D (aunque sean unos zombis :s)

Así que estuve escribiendo harto y me forcé también…había días que decía, "tengo que terminar al menos una planaa!" Xd asi que mucho café y trasnoches ayudaron, ya que en el día estaba muy ocupada :(

Sé que muchas lectoras(es) estaban esperando la continuación de este fic y después de años luz ¡Aquí esta el octavo capítulo de Metalepsis! Xddd ¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus opiniones, sugerencias, y comentarios! También tomatazos xD

Itachi y Deidara, más confundidos que nunca! los sentimientos de ambos están más que claros, sólo que ellos no lo pueden ver…pero sus acciones hablan por si solas. Eso es lo que más me gusta! Los sentimientos no se dicen con palabras. Y el libro, que al principio se pensaba que no servía para nada, le ha dado bastantes luces a los dos! Pasan por lo mismo, pero lo viven de distinta manera. De verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, más reflexivo e introspectivo. Que sea el comienzo de un buen año y buenas historias Itadei!

Agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior con todo mi corazón! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (prometo que no me demoraré tanto como esta vez)

Muchos cariños.

Se despide,

Makita.


End file.
